The Forgotten Shall Rise
by Seadragon
Summary: Things in Tortall are changing rapidly, with no end in sight. People are dying, people are disappearing, and people are getting scared. But there are a few things the Hall didn't plan on, like old love, old allegiances, and old secrets.
1. Everyone's Doom

**Title**: The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating**: PG 13  
  
**Pairing**: Not telling (But it's not K/N)  
  
**Summary**: Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.  
  
- - - - -  
  


_They fall  
Unnoticed  
Unchallenged  
There is no remorse in their eyes_

_Just lingering pain  
And hope, for what soon shall be  
  
_

_The time draws near  
When all will stand back  
And watch as they rise  
Rise glorious and strong  
  
But all that is felt is scorn  
This is not their place  
This is not where they should be  
Lost is their cause  
To fight for good or evil  
It is no matter  
  
_

_You, you are different  
  
You see what no other can see  
Hear what others have missed  
Feel what no one can imagine  
  
There is compassion here  
And sorrow  
Don't let it best you  
You must believe  
Believe and hope  
Nothing conquers hope  
Except fear  
  
But fear engulfs us all as war comes  
It comes swiftly  
With out notice  
Do not let it sway you  
There is work to be done  
Before the hour is over  
  
The forgotten people will rise  
Ready for what should have been  
You will bring them forth  
Riding at their head  
Leading them where others would fall behind  
Do not fail them, and they won't fail you  
  
They fall and shall fall again  
But you must help them rise again  
Above the hate and anger  
To feel freedom again  
  
With every passing hour  
Nearer it grows  
Do not wait for the end  
Ride forward and challenge it  
  
Meet anger and confusion with love and clarity  
Greet wrath and hate with peace and serenity  
Do not fall  
Do not linger  
Ride forth to the end  
And live life again  
  
The forgotten will not forgive lightly  
Remember that always  
Do not pass them off as inferior  
For their hour soon will come  
  
_

_The forgotten shall rise  
Let fear strike your heart as they do  
To long did they hide  
In the gathering shadows and gloom  
It is the end  
It is everyone's doom_

- - - - -

Just setting the stage. Don't worry, we don't get well into the plot for a while now… No worries though, we will get there eventually. Please though, I need your help. I cannot decide what to do. I have to choose between

a] No relationship.

b] Keladry and Nealan

c] Keladry and Domitan

So please, review, and tell me what you think. The majority may or may not influence the final vote, and there may be a chance in later chapters for one person to choose. So, keep your eyes open! In Chapter Seven there is going to be a little contest thing-me. But you'll have to read it to find out.

That shall be all,

_Seadragon_.


	2. Blood in the Wind

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling (But it's not K/N, or is it?)  
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.  
  


  
- - - - -

**Chapter Title: **_Blood in the Wind_  
  
- - - - -

  
Death and destruction were everywhere. Bodies and blood were discarded over everything. The bodies had been scavenged on. Stormwings had come and gone, signifying what Keladry had already known, they had attacked soon after she had left. It also confirmed that no one had survived. They would have heard of it much, much sooner. It was hard not to just throw herself to the ground and scream like a child.  
  


  
She walked around her trashed home wordlessly, silently taking it all in, the identities of the bodies, the animals, the supplies everywhere. She picked her way into the healers' area and took a deep breath. The ill or injured lay murdered in their beds, given no warning, and no way to fight back.  
  


  
She paused to cover the faces of those who were still exposed. As she passed through the door, she thought her legs would give out. There, in a cradle next to the door, a baby was pinned down with a spear through its belly. Kel lurched out the door and vomited into the flowerpot holding dead flowers next to her. She grasped onto the rough wooden edges and bit her lip sharply.  
  
  


They were all dead, not one had escaped, or been taken.  
  


  
Keladry squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the painful memories, and the persistent tears. It wouldn't do to cry now. That would just bring people to her, and she really and truly needed to be alone right now. Taking a few calming breaths, she readied herself to walk into Headquarters. Knowing what awaited her there was almost as bad as it being a surprise.  
  


  
She shifted the broken door aside and stepped over the body of a refugee she hadn't know particularly well, but still mourned for. She walked up the bloodstained stairs and prepared herself for the worst.  
  


  
Whatever it was she prepared for, it wasn't this.  
  


  
In her room, Tobe lay slumped against the wall beneath the window, nothing to show how he had been slaughtered, only that he had been killed, and that there was nothing she could do. Nothing. His face was stark white, matching the walls of her room. What angered and disturbed her most though, was the message. On the wall, written in blood she gathered to be Tobe's, was a message to her.  
  


  
Lady Knight,  
  


  
You aren't so strong now are you? 

We are waiting. 

When your armies come we shall tear them apart. 

Just like we tore apart your little heart.  
  


  
We shall conquer.  
  


  
Keladry fell to her knees on the floor. She stared at the crimson message on the wall, and felt rage taking over her. Keladry stood up and stared at Tobe for a minute. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She grabbed her axe from her weapons belt and hurled it at the door, screaming her fury. It buried itself deep, too deep for her to pull it out.  
  


  
That brought Neal running.  
  


  
When he saw her room he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Oh Kel, I'm so sorry." For once, he seemed able to be serious, maybe it was because he knew. Knew that she would quite literally kill him if he cracked a joke.  
  


  
"All of them Neal. Every single last one of them!" Keladry finally let the tears fall, soaking through Neal's new white shirt. Neal listened in shock, not from the news, he already knew, he had seen it himself as he walked through the ruins of New Hope, but from the fact that Keladry of Mindelan had finally dropped her mask, and was allowing the world to see the inside.  
  


  
As if she had heard his thoughts, Keladry straightened up and blinked the tears from her eyes. "I'm going back to Mastiff."  
  


  
"No-"  
  


  
Neal stopped. She would do as she liked, no matter what he said. And maybe it would be good for here to be away from memories such as this. And he didn't have to worry about her running off, because there was no one for her to run off after. "Go." He said quietly. "Before they notice. I'll stall for you."  
  


  
Keladry looked at him curiously, and nodded. She paused to consider something, there would be people all over the place in the Headquarters, she would be bound to run into someone there, or if not there, somewhere in New Hope. Making a quick decision she prayed to the gods for luck, and lowered herself out of the window.  
  


  
_"Gods all bless."  
  
_

  
Keladry thought she heard a voice in the wind, but couldn't be sure. It didn't really matter anyways. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do when she reached Mastiff, but she was beyond caring. She climbed quickly down, eyes shut tightly. Just because she wasn't afraid of heights didn't mean she liked them.  
  


  
A light wind ruffled her clothes. The sound reminded her of the women of New Hope setting their wash out to dry. She bit her lip again, and commanded herself not to think. It wouldn't do to be overcome with grief again and fall off the wall, especially after she had managed to cure her fear of heights. She took a deep breath, and nearly lost her hold on the wall. The smell of old blood flooded her mind, and she fell.  
  


  
Luckily, it wasn't all that far to fall. Only a few feet, maybe seven. Kel rolled on impact and stood up, unharmed but for a bruise on her shoulder and a splinter in her palm. Teeth clenched, she pulled out the splinter and snuck up behind the soldier holding her horse.  
  


  
Thanking the gods that Neal had bored her with anatomy when they were younger, Kel pinched a nerve on the soldier's neck, and he dropped like a stone. With a grim smile, Kel swung up onto Peachblossom with none the wiser, except for Jump, Nari, Arrow, and Quicksilver. "No, you all are staying here. Understand?"  
  


  
Giving them no time to follow, she spun Peachblossom. "Charge." By this point she was beyond caring if anyone saw her, she just wanted to be away from New Hope, away from the destruction. She raced as if she believed the wind would strip away her troubles and cast them out.  
  


  
There was quite away to go until she would reach Fort Mastiff, but she hadn't any idea what she was going to tell them, and what they would do to her. One thing was certain though. She couldn't afford to drop her mask again. Dangerous things happened when she did, and she wasn't going to give anything, or anyone a chance to hurt her, or anyone around her. So really there was only one thing she could do. Maybe some would be hurt by it, but it was the only real solution left for her. She just hoped no one would find out until it was too late, because she didn't think she could live with the shame it would bring.


	3. The World Crumbles

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling (But it's not K/N)   
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter Title:** _The World Crumbles_

- - - - -

Peace was an illusion. That much Keladry of Mindelan had decided by the time she rode into Fort Mastiff. It wasn't much considering all the things she had had to think of. Despite that, it was true, too true. Just when you believed that you could relax for a minute, and not worry about your whole world crumbling around you, pulling you down as it fell, something brought it tumbling down. Reality tore away the façade of peace and joy; there was no joy anymore, at least not here. And Keladry had had more than her fair share of stolen moments. Everywhere she turned she expected to see lies and deceit; this is what war had done to her. Childish hate from her page and squire years was long gone; there was no hate here, just deep and resounding pain. Pain that war caused, pain the _life_ caused.

There was no real happiness, not for her. She had finally accepted that Haven was gone, and now New Hope had been ripped away. Along with the people she had grown to love in the past years. And nothing could bring them back this time. They were really and truly gone, passed through the veil between life and death, finally gone where even she could not follow.

The Lioness had been rumored to have passed through the thin curtain once before, to return life to her friend and prince. But no _normal_ person could ever hope of such a deed. No normal person could or would return from that journey. There was no return trip. But she didn't have to accept the same thing twice; she didn't have to _live_ with it. It was her decision and hers alone. At least she had control over this, if nothing else. But there was no more time for thinking, only for action. If carefully planned, it could be blamed on some sort of silly accident.

Mastiff was only a day's ride from where she was now; she would reach it before nightfall. With any luck she would reach it at the guard change, it would make everything so much simpler.  Even if she stopped to do this somewhere were this simple gesture would mean _more_, she would be there before dark. In the pitch black of night, Peachblossom would be reluctant to go as swiftly as she needed. And if she estimated the time wrong, everything would change, and none of it for the better. At least, not better for _her_. In the end, everything came down to time. Time, something that had always hindered the world and its leaders, every part of it, something that wouldn't matter anymore, but for now, it was everything.

Keladry slowed Peachblossom to a brisk walk and turned him off the dirt road, if it could be called that, towards a large rock, shaded by a giant oak tree. She had seen it on their ride back to New Hope. The shade would be a brief relief; she didn't want this day to be any worse than it had to be. She wore simple clothes, but not especially ratty. A light blue tunic over soft brown breeches and a white shirt. The only part of her attire that was even remotely dressy was her leather boots. She only wore her sword, dagger, belt purse, water skin, and another smaller bag.

Halting underneath the tree, its lowest branches were spread far and few between; she swung from Peachblossom's back and landed with a light thud. She patted his sweaty shoulder; it would be no good if he lacked the energy latter on, when she would need it most. He snorted softly and swung his head back to watch her, looking straight into her eyes, as if saying _are you sure you want to do this?_ Keladry nodded silently, and Peachblossom gave a sigh, he turned his head back to where it was and Keladry found herself wondering just how much he understood. But that mattered very little now.

Tying Peachblossom to a low branch of the majestic pine, still alive and full in the dead heat of the summer, where he too would be shaded from the harsh warmth of the sun, Keladry climbed up to the top of her rock. It lay isolated from all other creations of nature, alone, but for the lone pine, and the dusty road. Once she was well onto the rock, at a bit of a flat area on it, she sat there cross-legged. She still had a choice, but could she trust herself to make the right one, when she didn't even know what the right choice was? She took the water skin and the small bag from her belt and laid them in front of her. She simply stared at them for long moments, before deciding. Untying the thin brown cord holding the bag shut, she poured ten small, smooth berries into her open hand.

The time had come, there was _no_ turning back. Nothing, yet everything, depended on this. No mistakes could be made now. She stared at the berries she had collected earlier, they lay harmlessly in her palm, a deep purple which reminded her of the Lionesses famed eyes. As hard and cold as amethysts, yet with a humorous sparkle somewhere _far_ beneath the surface.

This was very symbolic to her, where Alanna the Lioness had triumphed, she, Keladry of Mindelan, had failed. Sure she had become a knight, but that didn't mean all the tests were over. She found herself wondering if women really weren't suited for the battlefield. _Was_ the Lioness just a fluke? A once in a lifetime miracle? She shook her head stubbornly, she couldn't think like that. Of course women were just as capable as men in war and combat, it was _her_ who wasn't.

As quickly as they could call the Lioness a fluke, they could call her a fluke, say that she was just _one_ person of many, and there was _bound_ to be _at least one failure. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it may well be true. She desperately hoped it was, and that someone else would get their chance. There was no time for such thoughts now though, only for action._

She lifted her hand slowly and hesitantly, as if she could stop what was about to happen if only she stalled a little longer. Keladry knew though, that there was no going back now. She popped them in her mouth and bit down defiantly. She took a swift drink of water to cleanse the bitter taste from her mouth. Despite the cool, clean water, the bitterness remained, reflected as from her heart. It was out of her hands now…


	4. Free Falling

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling (But it's not K/N)   
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter Title:** _Free Falling_

- - - - -

The ground thudded beneath Peachblossom's hooves, echoing in her mind, it was probably the last time she would hear that noise. Somewhere in the distance, she thought she could see Fort Mastiff, but she wasn't quite sure. The ringing in her ears wasn't helping much. It was all she could do to keep from falling from Peachblossom's back, but she had to wait for the opportune moment. If not, they could go charging into Scanra, meet their deaths, and Tortall would be taken, just because they hadn't seen her fall. She didn't want to be the cause of that.

_Just a little further_, she thought grimly. Then it would be all over, for good or bad. She wrapped Peachblossom's reins tightly around her hands and sat up straight, just incase she met anyone on the road, which wasn't very likely. She hadn't seen anyone since she had left what was left of New Hope, except for a couple animals of course, but even they were scarce. If she hadn't been delusional, she might have been worried by it. As it was, _nothing_ could be further from her mind.

Her brown hair was too short to blow back as she and Peachblossom raced towards Fort Mastiff, but it certainly had become exceptionally messy. Thing was, she didn't have the strength to raise a hand to smooth it down; all her energy was being used up to hold her onto Peachblossom's back.

The few trees on the landscape raced past in a blur. It was getting darker, but not much, after all, it was summer, even this far north. If Keladry had cared to look, she might have noticed that it was getting late. But, even if she had, it was doubtful she would have realized this. It was coming in on seven o'clock at night, and dusk was beginning to fall. Luckily, she didn't have much further to go; she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

Despite herself, she could feel Peachblossom tiring, as before, she didn't want all his speed getting used up. She blinked fiercely, trying to focus her eyes, and slowed Peachblossom to a walk, a speed walk, but a walk none the less. It was getting down to the final moments now, and timing was critical.

As her temperamental gelding continued his walk towards the fort, Keladry tried to compose her thoughts. She didn't shut her eyes, she didn't know if they would ever open again if she did, but she did clear her mind. Whether or not this was the right thing to do, it was done now, and nothing anyone did could change that.

She just had to make sure she made it. That much had a lot depending on it. If this went wrong, she didn't, and didn't want to, know what would happen, but she had no doubt that Tortall would come off the worst.

_Glad to hear you have so much faith in us._ Keladry blinked. That voice was painfully familiar. _Do you really think we are that vulnerable?_ The voice was laughing at her. _We can take those damn Scanrans, what do you think we are? Cowards? The Lionesses voice was taunting, yet strangely comforting._

"I'm imagining things now, aren't I?" Keladry whispered to herself.

_I wouldn't be surprised, it's only so long before a knight goes mad, it goes without saying, and always has. Why, look at Raoul, he used to be the sensible one!_

"Get out of my head." She demanded, her voice still not much above a whisper.

_Sorry sweetheart, nothing doing. _Keladry bit back the impulse to scream and cry, to do so would only use up the last of her energy, energy she desperately needed to make it to Mastiff.

"Stop it! It's been done! You can't change it!" Kel said, her voice loud and clear this time, if a little wobbly. Peachblossom turned his head to look at her quizzically, he quite obviously thought she had gone crazy, which, she reasoned, she had.

_We all go mad sooner or later…_ The voice faded away until the last word was little more than a whisper. _The real challenge is to stop it from taking over…_ And then there was blessed silence.

Peachblossom swung his head back around and continued to plod down the road, energy restored from his short break. Keladry slumped forward onto his neck, and let a single tear fall. Maybe the Lioness could combat her own mind, but Kel couldn't, and didn't have to. Strengthening her resolve, she sat up stiffly and looked straight ahead. Mastiff was waiting, maybe a five minute gallop away.

It was time, time for everything to end. It was now, or never. Keladry could _feel her strength failing as she whispered one single word to her moody gelding._

"_Charge."_

And he did, his legs churning up dirt as they sped along the dusty dirt road. Again, Keladry slumped forward onto his neck, and murmured a prayer to the Black God. As Peachblossom picked up speed, she saw the ground flash past below her. She didn't know how much time had past, she only knew that her arms were dangerously close to giving out. As she neared the gates of Mastiff, Keladry felt her eyes close, and let them. Mere seconds later, her energy was finally spent, and she started the slow slide to the ground.

Up above, the guard was due to change in approximately ten minutes. The guards had become _increasingly bored since they had begun their shift about four hours and fifty minutes ago. They all shifted restlessly as they waited for the bell to sound. A group of them were involved in a poker game, while the others watched on from various places on the wall. The game ended and everyone handed over money to one lucky sergeant, including people who hadn't even been a part of the game, but had bet on the outcome. Grinning, he looked up for _one final sweep_ before shift change after collecting his money and pocketing it, and his eyes focused on the horse and rider nearing the gate._

As Keladry fell to the ground, a single word was screamed. Her mind couldn't comprehend it; all she could focus on was that her body was free falling to the earth, and the welcome darkness that came with it.

"KELADRY!"


	5. Wont Let You Go

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling (But it's not K/N)   
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter Title:** _Won't Let You Go_

- - - - -

Domitan was worried, with good reason. It wasn't everyday that the second lady knight in several centuries fell from the back of her horse. He had all but leapt from his guard post on the gate wall, only a couple soldiers of the Own holding him back kept him from doing it. As soon as he realized that he would be no good to anyone if he was a mangled and broken heap on the ground, he made a quick getaway down the stairs, leaving the confused guards behind him.

As he thundered down the wooden stairs, he wondered what exactly was going on. After all, the group for New Hope had only left this morning; there was no good reason why Kel would be back so soon. And if there was no good reason, there was almost definitely a bad one. Now, the bad reason could be all number of things, from minor problems, to major tragedies. He hoped it was the former, not the latter.

He blatantly ignored anyone who attempted to speak to him on his run to the bottom. And to Keladry. Finally, some of the men in the Own who had been on guard with him had realized that he just might need help if there was a problem. He could hear their footsteps behind him.

He continued his desperate run for the outside, only to be stopped. As he ran headlong into Raoul. Not even noticing the other man, he quickly picked himself up and nearly ran off again, but for Raoul grabbing his arm. And Raoul was just as strong as he looked.

"Where are you off to?"

"Kel. Fell off. Horse." With that, he wrenched out of the Giantkiller's grip, a truly amazing feat, and kept on running.

"Wait!"

Dom didn't wait to find out what Raoul wanted. By the time he even realized Raoul had said something, he was ordering the gate keeper to open the gates for him. Willing himself to stay calm, he ran over to Keladry. Her eyes were closed, and her skin quite a bit paler than usual. She had fallen on the hard dirt road, and was now dusty and crumpled on the ground. Carefully, he slipped a hand under her chin to check her pulse. It was slow, but it was there. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crouched next to her, waiting for help, one of her hands squeezed tightly in his own.

He wasn't disappointed. Within minutes, the men who had followed him from the top of the wall, came running, a healer in tow. When they formed into a circle around him and Keladry, and the healer pushed through to the center, Dom looked the man straight in the eye.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded.

The healer leaned over the Lady Knight, felt her pulse, looked at her eyes, prying the eyelids back, which, Dom thought, was quite creepy.

"I can't say for sure yet, but it looks like some kind of poison."

There was a stunned silence from all the men. "Poison?" A corporal asked. "How could she have been poisoned?"

Dom just stared stupidly at her, or so it seemed. Really, he was looking to see if she carried anything that might still hold poison. Spotting the small leather bag tied to her belt, he worked it free, and opened it. Dumping the contents into his hands, he closed his eyes briefly, as though in pain.

"Look."

In his hand, he held four vibrant purple berries.

The others stared at his hand for a minute, contemplating just what this meant. Dom just stared at Keladry. They still didn't even know why she was here, or where the others were. And at this rate, they may never now.

The healer stood up briskly and nodded to Dom. "Bring her to the infirmary."

Dom, a little uncomfortable with touching her when she was unconscious, as though this was crossing some sort of line as her friend, employed a couple of his men, whom he trusted completely, he wouldn't let any of the newbies touch her, to do it. He looked around a minute, as if seriously considering something, and Dom rarely did any serious considering, he made split second decisions, as was required of him.

"Someone needs to go get Sir Nealan of Queenscove."

The men of his squad just stared at him. It was well known that Neal and Dom got along well, if in a slightly strange way, unique to them. But for him to ask Neal for help, that was just downright strange.

But the look on his face promised that there would be hell to pay if they dared to question it.

"How many?" One of the men Dom had been working with for years asked. Having met Neal first hand, he knew one man just wouldn't cut it. Neal really wasn't much of a pacifist. Actually, he was as far from passive as a sane person to get, though, you could never _really_ tell if Neal was sane. It was a tough call, and one that most would not even take a guess at, for fear of angering the subject, something else done very easily. To bring Sir Nealan of Queenscove in, still retaining most of your sanity, not to mention your life, you needed quite a few well trained soilders.

"Three. Go now, ride hard. Don't stop. I want you back by tomorrow night at the latest."

It was clear these were orders. The men looked among themselves and without a word, three of them separated from the others, and started the short run to the stables.

"Wait!" Dom yelled.  "Don't tell him anything, just that he is needed!"

That was important. Neal was very difficult when upset, or overly strong in any emotion. If Neal knew exactly why he was being called back, Dom had no doubt that his men would suffer the worst of it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to draw him into this, but he owed it to him. Keladry was Neal's best friend. He couldn't do that to Neal, not if he wanted to live to see Keladry awake again.

He didn't have any doubt in his heart that it would happen, that she would wake up, and laugh, and say "Sakuyo laughs." He didn't hold any doubt in his heart, but there was plenty in his rebellious mind. It wouldn't let him lead any false hopes. It was just the plain and simple truth. _She might not come back._

But now he had to get Keladry to the infirmary, without stopping to throw up to try and rid the sickness from his stomach. This wasn't _right, this shouldn't be _happening_. He didn't understand why it was._

Something had happened. And something had changed. But that didn't explain anything.


	6. Awaken and Rise

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling [Can you guess?]   
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter Title:** _Awaken and Rise_

- - - - -

_The countryside blurred together in streams of colors and mixtures of light and dark. It was blinding her, maddening her. She wondered if this was what the mages who read the future saw. And then, as though hooks had sunk into an image that that rushed past her field of vision, the picture cleared._

_A man and a woman where in a dark room, the only light coming from the sole window at the back of the room. The man, his hair muddy brown, and his clothes rich, was seated at a desk in front of the window, the light casting his shadow highly distorted on the wall opposite him._

_The woman stood defiantly in front of the desk, glaring at the man. Her hair was a dirty blond, falling loosely on her shoulders. She wore a simple dress, but it was clearly finely made. The blue cloth suited her, and the dress fell to her ankles, her leather sandals just visible._

_"We have stood on the sidelines for too long Emerish! Why should we watch as these people destroy our home? We must fight!"_

_"And we will fight Sylvia, but not yet! To fight now would be a slaughter." The male voice was more collected than the woman's but not by much. The same unbridled fury stirred in his heart, he just had more restraint on his emotions._

_"They have long ago forgotten us! We must rise again, show them who the true power of this world is!" The woman, Sylvia was getting agitated. Her hands were rested boldly on her hips, and a flush spread to her face._

_Emerish sighed and settled back in his chair._

_"Sylvia, did you ever think that they were meant to forget us? Do you remember why our ancestors retreated? Don't let it be in vain." His soft voice had a stern undertone as he looked her in the eye. Brown eyes met steel gray ones and Sylvia looked away._

_"We are not meant to be forgotten! We can't just disappear!"_

_"My dear, we already have disappeared. There is nothing now that can be done. You must be patient, the time for us to rise again and reclaimed what is ours will come soon. In the meantime, just prepare for it the best you can. They will not fall with out a fight." Emerish leaned forward again and rested his elbows on the well crafted desk, his hands clasped. "We must wait."_

_Sylvia's hands dropped to her sides once again and she sighed. "It's already been too long Emerish. They do not believe we will triumph anymore. Moral is falling. There must be _something_ we can do."_

_Emerish closed his eyes briefly. "I had hoped we wouldn't need to do this Sylvia." He picked up a small mirror from his desk and held it out to her. The picture was of a girl, lying in a bed with crisp white linens. "You see this girl? She is being prepared for the return to Corus, in the country of Tortall as you know, as we speak." The image in the mirror flickered and the vision moved. Now visible was a man with dark hair and blue eyes, sitting in a hard wooden chair against the wall, his head in his hands. "This man and his squad of their army will accompany her."_

_Sylvia looked at the images in the mirror again, eyes clouded with confusion. "I don't understand…"_

_"Bring them here." Emerish held out his hand for the mirror and Sylvia placed it on his palm. He set it face down on his desk once again and looked back to Sylvia. "Will you do it?"_

_"Of course." Sylvia snapped. "She is just a girl, it will not be difficult. We can handle it."_

_Emerish smiled wryly, his brown eyes sparkling. "Ah yes, did I forget to mention she is the second Lady Knight of Tortall?"_

_The images started to race again, and Emerish and Sylvia were lost in the blurs of color. Slowly, the vision faded and it was black once again…_

- - - - -

Keladry of Mindelan's eyelids flickered. She opened them stubbornly and looked at the ceiling above her. Everything was kind of fuzzy, but her vision cleared quickly when she blinked rapidly. Everything was too white. She groaned, her head ached something fierce. Immediately, a dozen healers rushed over and peered at her.

Foremost in the faces was Nealan of Queenscove, her best friend.

Trying to remember what exactly had landed in the healers' wing, Kel rubbed her eyes. It was still blindingly bright, a sharp contrast from the comfortable darkness of moments before. Her mind was slightly foggy about the incidents that had led to this. And then she remembered.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

Neal was looking at her with concern, checking her pulse every once and a while. He didn't appear to have heard her speak, which was indefinitely a very good thing. She pushed him away. "I'm fine." He appeared like he was about to snap at her, but bit his tongue at the last minute. She didn't realize why until Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak came into her line of sight.

"Is she alright?" He asked Neal, ignoring her completely. Neal nodded, and showed Raoul a chart. Raoul shook his head and handed it back to him. "Means nothing to me. How soon can she be out of bed?"

"Now, if she takes it easy." One of the other healers told the Knight Commander. Neal looked like he was about to argue, but again bit his tongue. Kel knew he wasn't comfortable with her leaving yet by the look in his eye. But he would choose his arguments. He had gotten remarkably wiser in the past years. The Neal she had known as a page would not have hesitated to argue his point, and wouldn't have stopped until he got his way, or was sedated. At this Keladry sat up and brushed aside another healer who hurried to check her pulse. She was still in the same clothes as before, that made things a lot easier. She still felt woozy and disorientated though, probably not a good thing.

"Alright. Keladry, when you are finished here, come straight to my office." Raoul's voice left no room for argument, much like the tone he had taught her for when she needed to be heard during pandemonium, but didn't want to yell. He spun on his heel and marched out of the room. He halted at the doorway. "Sir Nealan?"

"It's _Neal." Neal grumbled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Why is that so difficult?!" He looked up. "Yes my lord?" He added._

"Make sure she comes to my office immediately, it is very important, and can't wait." At that he walked out of the room as briskly as he had before. Neal sighed and put down his charts on a stand by her bed.

Pulling the sheets away from her body, Keladry swung her legs over the side of the narrow bed and stood up. She ignored the healers' protests and looked at Neal. Instead of the kind look that was usually on his face when he was around his friends, his face was cold and drawn. "Keladry, I need to talk to you, outside." Kel gulped, he never called her by her full name, it meant something was up, and she wasn't going to like it one bit.

And he walked out in the same way as Raoul. It seemed everyone was walking away from her today. But what was today? She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She didn't know why she had survived. She didn't know anything after she had passed out on Peachblossom's back, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

She followed Neal into the hallway, empty of all occupants but them. He turned on her, green eyes blazing. The room spun for a moment before her eyes focused again. 

"_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Keladry had never heard Neal so angry. It shocked her, frightened her even. She looked down, focusing on her boots, still on her feet. They were muddy, she would have to clean them before she went to see Raoul.

"You would have killed yourself it hadn't been for Dom! What is wrong with you?!" Neal's voice echoed in her head, the words not really registering. They kind of passed right through her mind. Her eyelids fluttered as they had when she had first awoken, and her legs gave out. As Keladry slumped against the wall, she dimly heard Neal's shout, and then, it was black once again.


	7. Kirhannsahd

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** Not telling [Can you guess?]   
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter Title:** _Kirhann-sahd_

- - - - -

"You said she was fine." Neal hissed, a safe distance away from Keladry's bed, so that she couldn't hear their, not quite as quiet as they could have hoped, discussion. Only once he was sure her status was stable had he vacated his chair beside her bed. The healer he was currently berating wilted under his glare.

"She _was_." He protested loudly, before another healer across the room gave him a threatening gesture. "She was," he repeated in a quieter voice. "This has nothing to do with the poison, its something else. We don't know what." He said the last bit in a dejected voice, feeling the failure that came with being unable to diagnose a patient, Neal knew it all too well himself.

"Well is it physical? Mental? _Magical_?" Neal said, his voice dangerously level. It was only when he sounded so calm that you knew an explosion was coming. If the other healer had known him better, he might have recognized the signs and cleared out of the area as quickly as possible, but, to his despair, he did not know Neal better, and at this rate, probably wouldn't get a chance to.

"Uh, that could be a possibility." The healer said nervously.

"Well then Jon, can I call you Jon?"

"That's not really my name-" The man started, he regretted it quite quickly.

"Is it not?"

"But no matter, you can call me Jon if it makes you happy-"

"You know what would make me happy Jon?" Neal asked, towering over poor _Jon_.

The healer winced.

"_If you incompetent morons some how managed to get a mage in here to check on my friend with out severely injuring yourselves or any innocent, _or not quite so_, bystanders!_"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The man squeaked. He bowed, gave one last fearful glance in Neal's direction, and ran.

"What does it take to get something done around here?!" Neal cried, quite exasperated by now, only to be silenced by the same healer who had threatened to strangle _Jon_ with his own intestines, paint a target on him, and throw him to someone in the mental ward next door.

- - - - -

Unfortunately for Keladry, Dom, Raoul, Lord Wyldon, and any other person who would be associated with them in next while, the mage poor, terrified, mouse-boy Jon found first, was not the most pleasant of fellows. He wasn't not pleasant as in mean, untrustworthy, or vicious. Oh no, he was much, much worse.

His name was Sebastian of Lhocke.

And he was _the_ single most aggravating, hyperactive, sarcastic, pessimistic, and don't forget blunt, person you could find from here to the Roof of the World.

And, unfortunately for them, he was one of the only people who knew exactly what was going on.

Of course, he and Neal just got along _famously_.

- - - - -

After a quick introduction, Neal showed Sebastian to Keladry, and told him, pure and simple, to tell him what was wrong with her, _or else_. He left the last bit to Sebastian's imagination. Big mistake.

"Or else what? You'll boil me in oil? String me up by my toes?" Sebastian asked him dryly.

"Keep it up and I just might." Neal said matter-o-factly, with a disturbing semblance of a grin crossed with grimace stuck on his face. Sebastian scowled and got down to business with Neal hovering over his shoulder.

"Look, it's a little hard to concentrate with you just, _there_, next to me. Can you move over just a _little_ bit?" Grumbling, Neal went and sat down in his chair on the other side of the bed Kel was occupying.

Just as Neal's patience was about to run out, Sebastian decided to enlighten him. Once they had Raoul, Lord Wyldon, and Dom all in one room with them. Neal seriously considered killing him right then and there.

- - - - -

"She's been Marked."

"_Excuse_ me?" Lord Wyldon asked, a slightly bewildered look on his face. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Is it so difficult? _I said_, she's been Marked." He said in a frustrated tone, he had his arms flung out at his sides dramatically when he had started talking and one had hit a water pitcher. Raoul was watching with interest as the ice water spread rapidly across the carpet and into the wooden boards.

"Would you care to elaborate Lhocke?" Wyldon said, an eerie look on his face, showing that he was seriously contemplating strangling the young man in front of him. Neal, for the first time in history, could fully sympathize with him, having experienced first hand how aggravating the young mage was.

Sebastian ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and shook his head. "I'm dealing with incompetents." He muttered under his breath before launching into a theatrical explanation, complete with more wild hand gestures. "Have you ever heard the story of Princess Celadora and the goddess Marhiv? No?! Do you people go around with sacks over your heads then? Tell me, how do you not run into things? I've always wondered."

Lord Wyldon closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. "Are we _sure_ he is the only one who knows what's happening?"

Sebastian had the good grace to look insulted.

Wyldon imitated the blond man and rolled his eyes. "Tell us the story Lhocke."

Sebastian smiled and flung one hand out to the side. Raoul again found himself mesmerized as the coffee sunk into the carpet, irreversibly staining it. To the dismay of all others present, he began to tell the tale, in his own, very unique, fashion.

"Once upon a time, there was a young princess named Celadora…"

- - - - -

_The Story of Princess Celadora and the Goddess Marhiv_

Once upon a time, there was a young princess named Celadora, she lived across the Tynant Sea in the city of Belfirn, Arshei, or, the city of gold. She was well known and loved throughout her country, for her extraordinary beauty. 

She had golden curls that cascaded down her back, and sparkling green eyes, like lush fields. Her skin was pale and luminescent. She wore gowns of glittering fabrics. She was held in the highest reverence by all of her people

Celadora had a life filled with happiness and joy in the royal palace, with her parents, the king and queen, her sister Elyria, and their nurse, Parji. At least, she _thought_ she did.

When she was only fourteen, Elyria, who was twenty-three, arranged for her kidnapping by the country across the border, Corijan. She planned to have Celadora murdered by her kidnappers, and for the King and Queen to be killed later, so that she, Elyria, would become Queen.

When Celadora learned that her kidnapping would result in the deaths of her parents, she tried to bargain with the gods. Every night she prayed to them, offering fantastic treasures, if only they would save her parents' lives.

Only the lowly goddess Marhiv answered her desperate prayers.

There was an elaborate plan devised to free her, but in the end, she would have to forfeit her life in payment for all the lives lost helping her.

Reluctantly, because there was no other feasible way, Celadora agreed.

Marhiv called on favors from her otherworldly friends and acquaintances. They were going to pull Celadora from her own world, into a parallel one, travel to the place equal to where they wished to be in her world, and take her back. From there, she would have the help of another people to overthrow the plotters.

So that she could be taken from the tapestry of life forces that created her world, the goddess Marked her. The Mark would enable the beings that were going to relocate her to distinguish her from all the other life forces.

The plan was begun just two days before the day of her execution. She was transported into the parallel universe and traveled with then for fifty days and nights. From there she was returned to her own world and the real fight began.

For weeks the forces enlisted to aid her hunted all the rebels down. They had to identify them from nobles, royals, citizens, merchants, thieves, convicts, and slaves. Celadora lead the scouring of her country from behind the lines.

In the end, when they were all eliminated, she fled to escape death. But she forgot about the Mark.

Marhiv found her easily and was angered because of the broken promise. She killed Celadora through the Mark, and displayed her in the city square of Belfirn.

To justify Celadora's death, the King ordered the execution of every single rebel, all the slaves, the convicts, and any petty criminal or dishonest citizen. The day of the killings, the 17th of Serhann, was named the Day of Innocent Blood, or Kirhann-sahd.

- - - - -

"What exactly does this have to do with anything?" Dom asked, Raoul, and Wyldon nodded. Neal however, was looking quite green. Sebastian sighed.

"She's been Marked."

"Look, you've said that enough! What does it mean- oh." Wyldon looked down at his hands, Raoul resumed watching the different liquids blend together before ruining the carpet, and Dom looked back and forth from Neal and Sebastian, a look of horror on his face.

"Does that mean-?" He asked nervously, he had no need to finish the sentence, they all knew what he was going to say. Sebastian nodded.

"Either they want her for some otherworldly plan, or they want to kill her."

"Great, just great. One of my knights just tried to kill herself because the entire refugee camp was destroyed, and now some jumped up mage is telling me that she's either going to be used as a pawn, or killed. This day really isn't looking up." Wyldon commented dryly.

"Hey! I am not jumped up!" Sebastian protested indignantly.

- - - - -

"She tried to kill herself?" Sebastian asked Neal quietly as they headed back to the library to find out what could be happening that involved Kel.

Neal nodded grimly and looked at his feet again, he didn't really feel like talking about the psyche of his best friend with some psychopath he had just met a few hours ago, much to his great despair. Sebastian may have been right about him not being jumped up, but he sure was energetic. Neal wasn't sure how much more time in the man's company he could take before _he_ tried to kill himself, or better yet, Sebastian.

For now he just had to ignore the feeling inside of him that made him want to rip his arm off and beat the other man with it. Or at least try to, after all, it's the thought that counts.

"Oh."

And for a moment, there was actually silence. Well, as silent as it could get with someone screaming bloody murder a few hallways over. Neal was just glad they weren't in _this_ hallway, then he would be guilty of two murders, not one.

Sebastian appeared to be thinking, but in the all of four hours Neal had known him, he hadn't really been able to tell.

"So, where is she going to be for the next while?"

Neal groaned and lifted his head in defeat. "They're sending her back to Corus."

"They?" The blond asked, stopping to look curiously at Neal. Neal couldn't really blame him though, it wasn't everyday a grown man tried to strangle himself with his own hands.

"Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul. They are sending her back to Corus with a squad of the King's Own."

"I don't think that'll be enough." Sebastian commented lightly. Neal spun to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly, grabbing the mage's shoulders and shaking him like a doll. "Enough to do what?"

Sebastian gave him a look that could have frozen hell over. Neal smiled sheepishly and let go. He sniffed and brushed off his shoulders where Neal had grabbed him.

"Well?" Neal had a maniacal look in his eye, again, about to explode. Unfortunately, Sebastian had not been there to see Jon wilt, and did not know Neal's limits.

"I was getting there." He said is a patronizing tone.

And Neal snapped. He shoved the blond up against the wall and stared him in the eye. "Well get there _faster_." He hissed.

"Calm down." Sebastian said, his voice slightly higher than usual, most likely due to the fact that Neal had a hand around his throat. "Enough to keep her alive. She's being hunted by the gods. It will take more than just soldiers."

- - - - -

Hey, me again.

Alright, it said in Chapter 1 in the end note that there would be a contest thing in this chapter, and so there will be. I need to know a few things.

1. Who do you want to go with Kel to Corus?

a) Dom and the squad.

b) Dom, Neal, and the squad.

c) Dom, Sebastian, and the squad.

d) Dom, Neal, Sebastian, and the squad.

e) Dom, Neal, Sebastian.

f) Neal, Sebastian, and the squad.

Let me know which for that! And also, who do you want Kel to end up with?

a) Neal

b) Dom

c) Sebastian

d) No one

e) Other (specify)

Please tell me in a review! I would really appreciate your feedback. It may influence my final decision! There will be other bits where the reviewers have a say later on as well, just so you know.

I know it took me a while to really get started with the plot, and I am sorry. Anyway, **please read and review**!

That shall be all,

_Seadragon_.


	8. Giving Orders

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** *sing-song voice* I'm not telling…  
  
**Summary:** Keladry finds herself trapped between the threat from Scanra and Galla. When New Hope is attacked, and devastated, she can't even ride off to rescue her people, because this time, they were all killed. When she does something both crazy and extremely stupid, she is ordered away from the battlefield. A squad of the King's Own is to accompany her on the long ride back to Corus. But something unexpected is thrown their way. Besides the obvious, that she wasn't going to go without a fight. Thrown into the lies and deceptions of everyday life, Keladry has to fight for what she believes in, and a way back to the front line.

- - - - -

**Chapter 8:** _Giving Orders_

- - - - -

"She tried to _kill_ herself?!"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Isn't it?! To me it looks like a lady knight found war to be too much for her, so she tried to kill herself! What does it look like to you?!" Jon was pacing the floor in front of his office window, every so often he would glance out the window, or slam his fist onto his desk.

"Jon, please, you need to calm down." Alanna watched his walking back and forth, back and forth. The last time he had been this worked up had been, well, when she had stormed into his office with a resignation paper. Thankfully, he hadn't accepted it, and they had worked things out with minimal yelling.

"I can't, you know that Alanna, I can't. What are we going to do?"

"Raoul and Wyldon are sending her back to Corus, we have time." Alanna replied, for once she was calmer than her lifelong friend. It probably wouldn't last long.

"Do we?"

And then she snapped.

"Yes we do! We have to tell the conservatives something before they create a huge mess of lies! We have no idea what they could be planning! Do you really want to find out on their turf?"

Jonathon paused in his pacing to look at his Champion.

"I'm willing to bet it begins and ends with you."

- - - - -

After leaving Sebastian to gather everything he could find about Marking, Neal had hightailed it back to Wyldon's office. If what Sebastian had told them was true, and there was no reason for it not to be, then the young mage was right, they would need more than just ordinary soldiers.

He knocked sharply on the ex-training master's door and then proceeded to barge right in.

"What was the point of knocking Queenscove?" Lord Wyldon asked, sounding more than slightly exasperated. Apparently he had noticed the various stains in his carpet from Sebastian's theatrics just a short while ago. He returned to his desk from his position halfway across the room, presumably there because he had hurried to open the door. He shot Neal a dirty look before taking his seat.

Neal however, was nonplussed. "He's right." He said quickly. Wyldon waited for a further explanation, but when none was offered he rolled his eyes.

"Right about what Queenscove? I presume we are speaking about young Lhocke?"

Neal nodded. "He says it will take more than just soldiers to keep Kel safe." Apparently the news that the gods were planning to kill her had eased his anger with his best friend. It was fortunate that it had, now was not the time for friends to be at odds, especially since one was in such dreadful danger.

"And?" Wyldon resisted the temptation to roll his eyes again. He had seen the young knight do plenty of damage when provoked, and his office had received all the beatings it could take already, courtesy once more of Sebastian of Lhocke.

"I'm going with her." Neal said simply, looking Lord Wyldon in the eye.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"I'm. Going. With. Kel." Neal paused for a beat. "And so is Sebastian, Dom, and Dom's squad of the King's Own."

Wyldon could feel his eyes popping out of their sockets. "You are in no position to making requests Nealan."

"I'm not making requests, _Wyldon_. I'm giving orders."

- - - - -

Keladry woke up in an infirmary bed for the second time that day. Only this time around, she was a little less amused. The happenings of the day before were slightly foggy, just like last time. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and looked right into the eyes of a healer.

"Hello again, Lady Knight." The healer straightened up again and motioned for her to sit up. He handed her a cup from the cupboard by her bed once she was upright. She looked at it suspiciously before sniffing it.

Once she had, she wished she hadn't.

It smelled like every vile tea she had ever been given mixed together, and then some.

Making a face, she swallowed it in one gulp.

The healer smiled and she felt like decking him over the head. She had the feeling he was one of those people who always knew better, or at least thought they did. She found out for certain when she attempted to stand up.

"Now, now, can't have you going anywhere just yet. You need to wait until we can figure out what's wrong. So why don't you just lie back down and tell me what happened yesterday."

Needless to say, Keladry ignored him.

She found clothes folded neatly and on the seat of a chair against the wall. They weren't any of her clothes, that was for sure, but they looked comfortable enough. They were all made of supple brown leather, a couple of years old at least. There was a tunic, pants (not breeches, oddly enough), boots, and a white shirt for underneath the tunic.

Again ignoring the healer who was making protests in the background, she stepped behind the dressing screen and hurriedly changed. Once again, she couldn't wait to be out of here.

She tossed the nightshirt to the stuttering healer and marched out of the room to find her weapons, and what was going on.

Keladry walked quietly down the hallway, peering around the corners before she turned them. Doubtless, anyone she ran into would send her right back to the infirmary, somewhere she really didn't want to be. 

When she at last came to Lord Wyldon's office, after a few close calls, she too didn't bother knocking.

"Queenscove! I thought I told you to knock next time!" Wyldon's head was bent over a pile of papers, and he didn't notice it wasn't the aggravating young healer who had barged into his office, but his best friend.

When Keladry didn't answer, he looked up.

"Oh, Mindelan." He looked at her for a second, clearly wondering why he was surprised to see her in his office. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

"They released me." It wasn't completely a lie, the healer hadn't exactly stopped her. "Where are my weapons?"

Whatever he had been expecting her to ask, this wasn't it. He stared at her dumbly for a second before snapping out of it. "Raoul has them. What are you doing here?" He would have expected Neal to have gone straight to her after his _visit_ here.

"I want to know what's going on. And why I was in the infirmary."

- - - - -

Sebastian had been searching the library for the book on Markings for half an hour now, and he still couldn't find it. Once he found out who had marked the Lady Knight, they could begin to figure out why.

It was an old book, and reasonably rare, but he knew that library had it. He had read it only a short while ago, but not short enough for him to remember it.

Only slightly discouraged, he moved to another section of the library, scanning the titles.

_Avenging: Volume I_, _Gods and Mortals_, _The Trials of Immortality_…

Ah ha! There it was. _The Mark of the Gods_. And sadly enough, it was exactly where he had left it last time. None the less, he pulled it from the shelf triumphantly and added it to his growing pile.

Already complied in his bag were books on when Gods had walked the Mortal Lands, books going in depth about the Princess Celadora, books about Gods revenges, plots, and plans.

After taking one last book from the shelves, _When We Walked As One_, Sebastian hurried from the library. He and Neal had agreed they would meet in an empty conference room on the other side of the building, at a time that was currently five minutes away.

While Mastiff kept the title _fort_, it was more of a town. There was a main building, where they were, which served as a castle of sorts. Around it were all sorts of establishments. Refugees had turned it into their home.

Some commoners from surrounding smaller villages had come to Mastiff, mostly for safety, but also drawn by the business possibilities.

Sebastian had been drawn by the fort's extensive library. He had been to court, and hated every moment of it, here, he had the resources, and half the interruptions.

Cursing the large fort, he finally made it to the predetermined room, quite out of breath, lugging the bag of books, and collapsed into a chair.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, he looked up.

Into the eyes of at least twenty-five total strangers.

"By the Black God…" And he was up and running once again. He realized his mistake almost immediately. Instead of turning left, like he was supposed to, he had turned right, and into the Villagers' Council room.

Retracing his steps, he made it to the proper room without any further mistakes. Gasping for breath, he sat down again and dumped the books onto the table.

"I got all the books."

- - - - -

Keladry watched the tall blond run into the room panting. He was carrying a large bag, which, she learned when he proceeded to empty it onto the table, was full of books.

Lord Wyldon had refused to answer her questions, and had instead taken her with him to this conference room, where Neal, Raoul, and Dom were also waiting.

Waiting for what, she wasn't sure.

She looked at the titles of the books with interest, she still had no idea what this had to do with here.

She didn't recognize a single one.

Keladry looked back to the young man, but before she could ask him who he was, and what exactly he was doing here, and why no one would answer her questions, he introduced himself.

"Sebastian of Lhocke. And you are Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

Wyldon rolled his eyes.

Raoul moved all breakable things away from the excitable young mage.

Keladry just stared at him. "And why exactly are you here?"

Sebastian glared at her. "Well, if you're going to be rude…"

"Give it up Lhocke, just explain." Neal said wearily.

The mage rolled his eyes and picked up one of his books. "Right, ever heard the story of Princess Celadora and the Goddess Marhiv?"

"The story of _who_?" Keladry asked.

Sebastian looked to the heavens with an exaggerated look of aggravation. "Mithros give me strength, they're all simpletons."

Wyldon hit him with one of his own books.

- - - - -

After explaining the entire story to Keladry, Sebastian turned to her.

"And the point of that was… You've been marked, and we needed to find out by whom, and why, before it's too late."

Keladry nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why I was in the infirmary." She looked to Neal, the only healer present for an explanation. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Come on, out with it!"

Neal looked at her with confusion. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?! What happened?!" She demanded, becoming extremely agitated. She looked around the room at the others, who looked equally awkward.

Sebastian, however, just looked thoughtful.

"If she doesn't remember… It could have been the god, or goddess, who Marked her working _through_ the Mark. It could have been their will defeating her own, making her do things she wouldn't normally do."

"What things?! What did I do?" Neal squirmed in his seat as her stare settled on him. "What did I do Neal?"

"You tried to kill yourself."

Keladry's gaze dropped and she slumped back in her chair in shock. She stared at the grain of the table as she tried to remember everything that had happened since yesterday.

When she looked up again, her eyes were filled with tears.


	9. Nothing to Run From

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** D'you really think I'll tell? Do you? *rolls eyes* I mean, _come_ _on_ people!  
  
**Summary:** Keladry of Mindelan never asked for much, but now she has got it all. And not in a good sense. The Gods have Marked her, the Forgotten have Chosen her, her country has abandoned her. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and with the Will of the Gods replacing her own, it's hard to make the right choices. A mage, a soldier, a knight, and an immortal shall accompany her, but will they be enough to keep her alive when she is wanted dead by an ancient, deadly, _forgotten_ people?

- - - - -

**Chapter 9:** _Nothing to Run From_

- - - - -

Slowly, Keladry got to her feet. They watched her nervously as she walked around the edge of the table. When she was parallel to the door, she looked up, and Dom asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running." Was the simple answer. And before they could respond, she was out the door. Neal leapt to his feet and made to follow her. Dom grabbed his arm just before he made it out the door.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Neal snarled, trying to pull his arm out of Dom's grasp. But his attempts were futile, the bigger man had him tight. "I have to follow her! I have to-"

"You have to what, Neal? What can you do?" Dom demanded, looking his cousin in the eye.

The others at the table where watching him in much the same way, with cold restraint. Neal glanced around helplessly.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" He was getting desperate now, Dom's grip on his arm was turning towards painful. Something had done this to them.

"What can you do Neal?" Dom's voice was mocking. Neal's eyes were frantic, searching for an escape. Raoul had stood up and was making his way over, he had an unforgiving look in his eye. Sebastian was watching with a morbid glee.

"I can be there." Neal said coldly, before turning as much as he could, and punching Dom in the face. He didn't know what had happened to them, but whatever happened because of it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he got out of there.

And he did.

Even as Neal bolted, Raoul looked around wildly. Sebastian's face lost the look of fascination, and he too was glancing around the room in confusion. Wyldon was staring at the table, his eyes narrowed.

Only Dom wasn't somewhat confused. He was too busy trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of his nose.

"Why are we here?" Raoul asked at last. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Dom said. "The last thing I remember is Sebastian telling Kel that story, you know, the one with the princess? Then Neal punching me on the nose and bolting." He touched a finger to his nose and winced. "I think he broke it."

Lord Wyldon let out a laugh and they all turned to look at him. He was still sitting in his chair, but he was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh so you find my pain funny, do you?" Dom snapped, holding a handkerchief to his freely bleeding nose.

"Actually, I do, considering it was Queenscove, _Queenscove_, who," He paused for a deep breath and managed to stop laughing for a minute. It didn't last long. "Who inflicted it!" And he collapsed into helpless laughter once again.

Dom growled and narrowed his eyes, but was stopped from doing something he would regret, namely killing the ex-training master, by Raoul's hand on his shoulder. "Can I suggest seeing a healer before you bleed to death?"

Rolling his eyes, Dom walked out with Raoul keeping him steady. It is understandably hard to see with blood in your eyes.

Sebastian, having already packed his books away again, hurried after them. He was understandably nervous about being left alone with Wyldon, who was still laughing hysterically.

"I don't quite see what exactly is so funny." Dom grumbled as the older man's laughter faded as they walked down the halls towards the infirmary.

Raoul and Sebastian just exchanged knowing glances.

- - - - -

"It has come to my attention that, two days ago, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was discovered near death at the gates of Fort Mastiff." Lord Marakus of Raideirun. He was speaking before the Hall of Conservation, of which he was a prominent member. Among the Hall where such nobles as the Duke Magistrate, the Lord of Stone Mountain, Duke Whelan of Farscry, and Lord Martin of Meron, from before the time of Lady Alanna.

Their main concern was the conservation of Tortall. Conservation could mean many things, but to these people, it had only one meaning, and that was all it needed. Conservation was the preservation of ways. Conservation was the balance. Conservation was the line between right and wrong. The line between peace and chaos. Conservation was the line between survival and total destruction. 

And these female knights were crossing the line. It did not matter that one of them was older than several members of the Hall. It did not matter that she had saved the realm from ruin. It did not matter that she was the King's own Champion. All that mattered was that she was just that, a she.

They had waited many years for something that could prove that women had no place where this one was. They had bided their time, knowing, that someday, the Gods would end this folly. There was no way that they wouldn't. They chose to forget the fact that she was Chosen by a Goddess. A powerful God would see that this just wasn't right, that the balance must be restored.

And this news of the newest Lady Knight's suicide attempt could change everything. They wouldn't need a God to notice what had been there for so long. They could removed the Lioness from the fields and put her back where she belonged, in her den. They could put a _real_ Champion up on the lady Lioness's perch. In times such as this, the realm did not need emotional creatures such as women making decisions.

Now they were in charge. The ball was in their court, and they were going to use this to their advantage. The Lioness had played about for long enough. They had seen her rise, and now they would see her fall. Then the king could halt this nonsense.

They didn't even pause to consider that, just maybe, the king was on her side.

- - - - -

"The Hall met today."

"So? What do you want me to do about it? Kill them all? Because, you know, I wouldn't mind terribly."

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Somehow manage to incorporate violence into our conversations. But, no, I do not want you to, how did you put it? Ah yes, kill them all."

"Oh get over it Jon. You know you would enjoy it just as much as I would."

"That's beside the point."

"_Really_?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't really matter right now. After they had their meeting, they sent a, what did they call him? _Representative_, to speak with me. He went on about how they had a plan to 'relieve me of my burden'. Whatever it is Alanna, it isn't good."

"We can handle it. We always do."

"This is different. They have real ammunition now. Keladry has endangered both of you. They want you out Alanna. They might be able to do that now. They have something to use. They have _power_."

"Jon. Listen to me. We can get through this. You just have to concentrate on the war. We need Galla to help us, otherwise this could end badly. I'll take care of the conservatives."

"Alright. Alright. Just don't kill them?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

- - - - -

"Kel! Kel!"

"What do you want Neal?" Keladry snapped, turning to face him, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"Are you alright?" Neal asked with concern, putting a hand on her arm. He wasn't expecting her to jerk away like she had been burnt.

When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she sighed. "Oh gods, Neal. I'm sorry. I-I don't understand what's happening. How its happening." She turned and struck at the wall with her arm. "It's not fair! I worked so hard and now they're just going to send me back for something I didn't even realize was happening. It's-it's like I've been watching a play. Just sitting back and watching things happen. Except, this time, its me in the play. And-and I can't control what's going to happening to me." She closed her eyes briefly and turned back to him. "I've lost control of my own body Neal."

Neal put his hands on her shoulders. "You're never out of control Kel. You're just-"

"You don't get it." She said bitterly. "Either I'm out of control, or I'm suicidal. And right now," She choked back a sob. "Right now, I'm not sure which one is worse."

"Oh Kel." He sighed and hugged her. "We'll work it out. We _will_ stop this. Don't worry."

"Sure we'll stop it." She mumbled. "But will we stop it in time? Before they take over completely. You heard why they Mark people. To control them, to keep tabs on them. And ultimately, kill them. I don't want to be a pawn of the Gods Neal. I just want to be me. Is that really too much to ask?"

"I don't know what I can say to make it better." Neal said apologetically, smoothing down her light brown hair with one hand.

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can say. Why do they want me? I can't do anything for them. I have no power. They should have chosen someone important, like Lady Alanna. I'm nobody." Keladry sighed again and raised her head. "What's going to happen to me Neal?"

Neal was torn between telling her the truth, and telling her what would make her happy. But he couldn't lie to her now, no matter how much she needed it. There were times when lies would make everything better. When they were needed to keep people from harming themselves. But Kel wasn't like that. Not when she was in control. Lies could only hurt her now. And she had been hurt enough in the past few days. So, as much as he didn't want to, he would have to tell her the truth. "I-I don't know Kel. I really don't know."

- - - - -

"Nealan of Queenscove did this too you?! Nealan?!" The healer was laughing so hard, Raoul feared for his health. It wasn't that he would get hurt by laughing, he would get hurt _for_ laughing. There is a difference.

Domitan of Masbolle, complete with healers' tape holding his newly broken nose together, was sitting on the edge of a infirmary bed scowling. Raoul couldn't really blame him. Every time someone found out who had done this, it was a laugh a minute.

Obviously the boy wasn't that pathetic. He'd passed the Ordeal after all. It isn't possible to bribe the Chamber, or people would have looked into Alanna's Ordeal _very_ carefully. Carefully because they would have the Lioness breathing down their necks, with a very sharp, very shiny, very _dangerous_ sword in hand. People always tended to be extra careful in that situation. Can't imagine why.

But back to Dom. He was scowling angrily at the healer, obviously seriously considering all the possible ways to kill the man without anyone noticing. That list always tends to be quite limited, because, no matter how hard you try, people always seem to notice dead bodies.

And Raoul knew that from experience. Yes indeed, those bodies tended to turn up when, and where, you least expected it.

"Yes." Dom said through gritted teeth. "It was Nealan of Queenscove. Better known as Meathead. Can I go now?"

"Eh? Oh sure, one minute. Just take this first." The man had managed to stop laughing long enough to pass the sergeant a small cup of something nasty smelling without spilling it all over him. Which, by the way, is quite a mean feat when you've just found out that Nealan of Queenscove, _Nealan of Queenscove_, had put someone in the infirmary.

With a grimace, Dom swallowed the liquid in one gulp. He slammed it onto the bed, his patience obviously worn thin from all the laughing. He stood up, if a little shakily, and turned to Raoul and Sebastian, who, very surprisingly, had said little since they had left the conference room. He was apparently lost in thought, and, if it weren't for what he could do for Kel, they would have been perfectly happy to leave him there.

As it was, they needed him. He was the only person who knew much about the subject. At least, he was the only person they could find. Dom entertained the notion of finding someone else for a while, but tossed it aside. Right now, Sebastian was the very best, and that was what they needed.

"What do we do now?" Dom asked, looking to Raoul. Raoul shrugged, this really wasn't his call, he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Whatever it was, it was happening really fast. He turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian just looked at him for a second. "Oh! Right. Er, well, we should probably find Keladry, and Neal, and," He shuddered. "Lord Wyldon."

"He has that effect on a lot of people." Raoul explained.

"Doesn't make it right." Sebastian grumbled, before turning and walking out of the room. Raoul and Dom looked at each other for a moment before running after him.

"Weird kid." Dom commented.

"Yeah."


	10. Issues

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** If you haven't gotten the hint yet, let me make it very obvious. _I'm not telling_.  
  
**Summary:** Keladry of Mindelan never asked for much, but now she has got it all. And not in a good sense. The Gods have Marked her, the Forgotten have Chosen her, her country has abandoned her. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and with the Will of the Gods replacing her own, it's hard to make the right choices. A mage, a soldier, a knight, and an immortal shall accompany her, but will they be enough to keep her alive when she is wanted dead by an ancient, deadly, _forgotten_ people?

- - - - -

**Chapter 10:** _Issues_

- - - - -

"We need you to leave here as soon as possible Keladry." Wyldon said urgently, his voice low. They had been unable to secure a conference room for their meeting this time, and had had to make do with a corner of the Mess Hall. The sounds of the soldiers eating and joking with each other drowned out anything they might say, but it never hurt to be too careful.

"Why my lord? Wouldn't I be safer here, at a fort, then on the road?" Kel asked him politely. Even in dire situations she retained her Yamani training. Aside from the clothes she wore, and the language she spoke, she was the picture of a well raised Yamani lady. Though anyone who said as much faced humiliation and defeat on the practice courts.

"The palace has some of the most powerful sorcerers in the East living there, along with a king in command of the Dominion Jewel, the Lioness, and a substantial portion of our army." Raoul interrupted, knowing his answer would be more satisfactory than Wyldon's in Kel's eyes.

"And on the road you will have a mage, a knight, and your own personal squad of the King's Own to keep you alive until you are inside the palace walls." Dom added, keeping one eye on the lively soldiers, ready to warn the others into silence should one come too close.

Keladry glanced at Wyldon, who nodded to confirm what Dom was saying. "A whole squad?" She asked. "Isn't that a bit, much, for one knight? We are fighting a war after all."

Wyldon was about to reply, but Raoul shook his head. They were his warriors, so he would answer for them. Wyldon inclined his head in the big knight's direction, and waited for him to speak.

"We, the King's Own, are honor bound to protect those who need it. And right now, you have the greatest need." He smiled. "Besides, we have a few Rider groups arriving soon to take their places. And your squads from New Hope will be returning here as well."

Everyone at the table was silent for a moment in respect for those slaughtered there. The silence could barely be heard over the din that began just one table over, but it was merely symbolic.

It was broken by Sebastian clearing his throat suggestively.

"Yes Lhocke? What is it now?"

"Requesting permission to debrief the squad sir." The blond answered with a mocking smile on his face. His tone was pleasant enough, but the look in his eyes was enough to make Keladry shiver. This sorcerer was definitely not one to cross.

"Permission granted." Had Wyldon not been slightly preoccupied with the arrival of a very unwanted guest, he might have thought better if this, but is it was, he failed to think it through clearly.

This is quite understandable though. Standing at the front of the room, was the Master of the Mithran Light Aleck of Ramn, one of the oldest members of the Hall of Conservation. He had served in the City of the Gods in the time of the disguised Lioness's at court. Soon afterwards, he and several of his colleagues had relocated to the palace and taken their places among the members of the Hall.

Now he stood in the doorway, flanked by his personal guards, both dressed in gray. He himself was wearing a robe of the darkest black, acknowledging him as a Master. He was not one to be angered either. Is anyone would succeed in dethroning the Lioness, it would be him.

And that was why his appearance was so unsettling. Whatever he was here for, it could not be to wish them well, his disapproval of everyone from Alanna's generation was evident. Even Wyldon rubbed him the wrong way, Aleck saw him as weak for allowing Kel to continue her training. He could understand why she had to go through the year, royal commands were to be obeyed, but Wyldon's decision to keep her on after the first year lost him all of the Master's respect.

Once you lost his respect, you would be hard pressed to regain it. He was a difficult man to impress.

And he had shown up here.

They had to get Kel out of here. And fast.

- - - - -

"My Lady! My Lady!" An out of breath maid careened around a corner, and nearly ran into a passing servant. Mumbling an apology, she stumbled to a halt at a stocky woman's feet.

Alanna the Lioness looked up at the maid, who had the good fortune of being three inches taller than the knight. "Yes?" She asked the woman politely. "Can I help you?"

"Begging your pardon my lady, but my Lord Marakus of Raideirun wishes to see you. Now, if at all possible."

"Really? Is that so?" Alanna muttered under her breath. "Well, we'd better give Lord Marakus what he wants, hadn't we?"

The maid wasn't sure if the Lioness was addressing her or not, so she just stood there, staring at the legend, unsure of what she was supposed to do now. Luckily, the Lioness decided that for her.

"Could you show me to him please?" She asked, all smiles and politeness. It definitely wasn't going to last. If Raideirun wanted what she thought he did, it wasn't going to be pleasant, and neither was she. "Miss, er, sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Miss Tanner if it pleases my lady."

"Miss Tanner, I was wondering, who else is going to be at this meeting?" Alanna asked.

"I believe the King will be there my lady. And the Prime Minister as well." Miss Tanner told the knight.

Resisting the urge to smack the 'my ladies' out of the woman, Alanna smiled grimly. "I thought as much." If she was aware of how much she was frightening the maid with the crazed look in her eyes, and the tight grip on her sword hilt, she didn't show it, and she certainly didn't stop.

Now was time for Lord Marakus to learn just what he was dealing with.

And if someone got hurt in the process, that was just too bad. She hadn't become a knight to sit around and let other people make her decisions for her. And he was going to have to realize that, or he would definitely come out the worse.

The Lioness followed the maid down the hallways, not _really_ paying much attention to where she was going. It wasn't like it really mattered, she knew what Marakus would have to say, and she knew that she, Jon, and Gary wouldn't _really_ be listening to a word he was saying.

It just went without saying.

Unfortunately for them, this time Lord Marakus of Raideirun would have something he had never had before. Something that just might influence the outcome of the conference.

And none of them were going to like it.

That went without saying as well.

- - - - -

Neal had also noticed the Master, and he knew what that meant as well. With a brief look at Wyldon, who gave him a tiny nod that no one, unless they had been looking for it, would have seen.

Standing up, he casually tapped Kel on the shoulder. When she turned to look at him, he looked pointedly at Aleck of Ramn and then at the exit. Thankfully she understood and got to her feet.

With one hand on her shoulder in a somewhat possessive manner, he steered her out of the mess hall, just as the Lord of Ramn spotted Wyldon, Raoul, and Dom. Sebastian had also made himself scarce, presumably to find Dom's squad and explain the situation to them.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the Mess Hall, Neal removed his arm, and Kel turned to face him.

"Who _was_ that?" She asked him, an incredulous look in her hazel eyes.

"That was Lord Aleck of Ramn, a Master of the Mithran Light, and a very old member of the Hall of Conservation." Neal replied. "We are going to want to stay out of his way. We'll actually probably end up leaving late tonight, or early tomorrow morning."

"But why is he here?" Kel asked him desperately. He realized then that she didn't really understand the repercussions this was going to have on everyone. Even then Lioness. No, _especially_ the Lioness.

"Probably to get rid of you. That's why we have to leave. If he gets his hands on you, it really won't be pretty. Wyldon and Raoul will stall him, Dom will slip away, and you and I will get ready to leave. Now."

"Neal, I don't have anything. Well, except for what was on Peachblossom. Which is limited to some weapons, two changes of clothes, my griffin feather band, bruise balm, my tent and bed roll, and a few saddle bags with pots, pans, utensils and such. And that's all packed." Kel told him with a wry smile.

"Then you can help me pack. All my stuff was put in my room. And we will get more clothes for both of us. Dom and the squad are in charge of food and all that, and Sebastian, actually, I don't know what he's getting, and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Neal said, forcing a positive tone into his voice. He gave her a push in the general direction of his rooms. "Let's go!"

With a sigh, she did so, with Neal following her, running off some sort of checklist in his head. Some of the items he mentioned made her wince, and some made her wonder just what they were going up against. About to ask him that, she realized none of them really knew.

But if they didn't know, how were they going to fight it?

- - - - -

"Where is the Lady Knight, Lord Wyldon?" Aleck of Ramn asked, his voice even and polite.

"I believe she is practicing with some men of the King's Own outside Lord Aleck." Wyldon replied, his voice equally polite, if much stiffer. Across from him, Raoul stiffened. He didn't blame the Commander, the Master was a formidable man, and they were plotting to try and out smart him. It wasn't something you did twice, if you even managed the first time.

While Raoul was famous for his skills in combat, Aleck was equally famous for his skills in 'negotiation' and magic. The two were seldom separate. 

But Wyldon didn't doubt they could fool him. He was as conservative as they got, and conservatives generally don't have very open minds.

He remembered the time when he himself had been one of them. Times were different now though, and he would use any warrior who came his way, male, female, or dancing bear. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the Lioness was an astounding opponent, and with a few years experience, her successor would be too.

But these conservatives would sooner throw themselves of a cliff than admit that these women were talented fighters. No matter how many times over they proved it. And it could prove very dangerous to underestimate them, you would never know to watch your back.

"Ah, I understand." The man's oily tone led Wyldon to believe that he did not understand, but thought he did. These conservatives were all the same. "Tell me then, Lord Wyldon, what do you propose to do about this, issue."

It was easy to tell that by issue he did not mean what had happened, but Keladry herself. He had assumed, and wrongly so, that Wyldon would want to get rid of her. He would just have to learn that it never pays to assume, especially when those two were involved.

"Issue? I do not believe there _is_ an issue." Wyldon said politely, kicking Raoul under the table, as he had been about to snap at the Lord of Ramn. Something that was never a good idea, no matter who you were. Glaring at the Knight Commander, he awaited the Master's reply.

"Oh come now Wyldon, you know what I speak of, there is no need to pretend there is nothing wrong. I _know_ you feel the same way I do." Wyldon resisted the urge to shout at the man, but forgot to keep an eye on Raoul while doing so.

"Ramn, I believe the only issue here, is yourself, so if you will kindly remove yourself from my sight before I do it myself." The knight snapped, his eyes hard and merciless.

Wyldon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, stuck between the two. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was another person you never, ever wanted to cross. For a moment, it was a test of wills, but the Master backed down.

"Very well, Wyldon, I will be seeing you later. Count on it." And then he turned and strode away, still flanked by his two guards.

"Ah, that's much better." Raoul said contentedly, leaning back in his chair. Dom, who had been silent the entire time, was staring at his Commander open mouthed. Wyldon wasn't much better off. Catching sight of the two, the Commander stared at them. "What?"

Shaking his head, Dom stood up. "I'm going to go rescue Sebastian from my squad." He appeared to think for a minute. "Actually, I'm going to go rescue my squad from Sebastian." He too walked away, leaving Lord Wyldon staring at Raoul slack jawed.

When he finally awoke from his stupor, he leaned forward and smacked the bigger knight upside the head. "Idiot." He growled, before standing up and taking his plate to the front of the room, and leaving to find Keladry and Neal, no doubt.

Raoul just slumped back further in his chair, deep in thought.


	11. Clipping Their Wings

**Title:** The Forgotten Shall Rise

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Pairing:** If you haven't gotten the hint yet, let me make it very obvious. _I'm not telling_.  
  
**Summary:** The stories of several groups are colliding, and the results could be disastrous. A group of forgotten people are powering up and need Kel to complete their escape. The members Hall of Conservation are moving in on Alanna and her friends, with a deadly agenda. Sylvia and her band are drawing nearer to the Bridge of the Moon, and their path to the mortal realm. And now the Gods have been alerted to these happenings, and they don't like it. Can any of our heroes and heroines survive the battle that will cross three planes of existence, and involve gods, the elements, and a long forgotten race of warrior deities?

- - - - -

**Chapter 11:** _Clipping Their Wings_

- - - - -

"You'll write?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Kel was never one for teary goodbyes, but at times like this, she couldn't help it. Wyldon and Raoul had managed to get out of giving Aleck the complete tour of the fort. Dom and his squad were on their horses, waiting for her to finish her goodbyes, Sebastian was pouring over a map on the back of a bay mare, who didn't look impressed. Neal on Magewhisper, and Yuki on her chestnut mare Farasha, were beside Kel and Peachblossom, thanking Wyldon.

Kel had yet to mount, she was on her feet, Peachblossom's reins looped around her arm. Peachblossom himself had a pained expression on his wide face, as his head was being pulled forward. The arm with his reins on it was wrapped around Raoul.

At the last second, Kel had lost it. She had been composed as she said goodbye to Wyldon, and several men of the King's Own who had come to see them off, but when faced with parting ways with Raoul, she had broken down in tears.

Raoul looked rather uncomfortable, especially with Peachblossom's face so close to his own. In the four years he had spent in close quarters with the gelding, he had become wary of him, and rightly so. Carefully, he pried Kel off him and patted her arm awkwardly.

"It's alright Kel, you'll see me soon enough, Third Company is being given the winter off. Second is being sent out to give the new recruits a chance to experience battle. So far the only fights they have been involved with are with each other." He said kindly, before gently pushing her towards Peachblossom.

She went with out argument, only the tear tracks on her face displaying how upset she was by recent developments. As she mounted Peachblossom, the squad turned their mounts as one, and the gates opened.

Neal, Yuki, and Sebastian followed the soldiers, all wearing grim faces. Sebastian had rolled up his map and stored it a saddlebag. There was no time for anything but riding. There wouldn't be time until they reached the safety of the palace. And they weren't even sure it was safety.

Kel took up the rear. Peachblossom's large, dish like, hooves raised small clouds of dust as they passed through the gate.

With one final glance back at the fort, they set out. Away from safety, and away from civilization. They were on their own now, and it was up to them to keep her alive. There was only one question.

Could they do it?

- - - - -

In the capital, which this ragtag group had hoped would be their safe haven, Alanna was having other problems.

It seemed they had underestimated Lord Marakus.

It certainly wouldn't be a mistake they made twice, but it would be doubtful that they would ever have the chance. This may seem pessimistic, but people are generally allowed to be negative when they are chained in a cell in a dungeon of their own castle, or their king's castle, in Alanna and Gary's case.

He was smart, they had to give him that. The chains were specially made, with magic blocks in all three, just in case. It didn't seem to matter that Gary hadn't a trace of a magical Gift, they were just being paranoid.

And they had every right to, whoever they were. It is foolish not to be paranoid when you have chained your King, his Champion, and Prime Minister in a dungeon. What they hoped to accomplish with this, Alanna didn't know, and couldn't guess for the life of her.

Marakus had seemed slightly odd as they began their 'discussion' in one of the many conference rooms. She, Gary, and Jon had made it perfectly clear that the matter would be investigated, and every precaution would be taken. But he had refused to hear them.

What he had wanted was for them to revoke Keladry's knighthood, and to disallow any girl to become a page ever again. They had rejected the idea, obviously, but he had been expecting that.

It was then that four, very large guards entered the room, and Marakus himself took the pleasure of disarming the three while they were frozen by a magical working. Then they had been taken forcibly to where they rested now. Marakus had known they would never agree to his proposal, and he had planned for it. If he couldn't get them to agree, he could get rid of them.

But he clearly had forgotten one thing.

People would notice quite soon that the three most powerful people in the realm were missing, and a search would begin. The entire capital would be searched, along with every single inch of the palace. And then _they_ would be in a great deal of trouble.

But who _were_ they? Lord Marakus, yes, but who was helping him? It took more than just one man, or woman, to pull off something like this. It took more than just ten men even. Was it the Hall of Conservation? It didn't seem very conservative to chain up your leaders in a dark, dank, dungeon and plot to take control of the realm.

How could they even believe that they would be able to? Thayet was still alive and free, as well as Roald, they could both easily take Jon's place as ruler. There would be other Kings and Prime Ministers, and other Champions. What could they hope to accomplish?

Even as Gary started to stir in his chains, Alanna knew the answer. They wanted to get rid of her. And they would never be able to do that when Jon, Gary, or Raoul was around. They had either forgotten about Raoul, which was practically impossible, or were on their way to him while she just sat here, wallowing in self-pity.

- - - - -

"He has always been too noble for my liking. Imagine! Sending me to retrieve a mere mortal girl! The nerve of him, it's nearly unbelievable!" Sylvia said indignantly, hands making fierce chopping motions in the air. Her unflappable bay mare snorted in response, sensing her mistress's annoyance.

Sylvia and her band were picking their way through a bog in the southern region. As it was now, they would have to travel to the Bridge of the Moon to be able to traverse into the mortal realm. Their people's power was waning with the moon, to which they had been bound, but soon they would be free of its endless cycles. Soon the gates to the mortal realm would be open.

"Of all the selfish things he has done, this has got to be the worst. I get to fight my way through a swamp, while he gets to power up the Seven. Who died and made him King?"

"Sylvia! We think we might have located the girl!"

As the band rode on, Sylvia had set her three farscryers to searching through the parallel plane for the girl, Keladry of Mindelan. Now, she huffed a bit, before slowing her mare and waiting for the three to catch up.

She didn't understand why Emerish didn't just kill the Lady Knight. He had Marked her after all, and had accidentally nearly killed her. Just thinking suicidal thoughts near the parchment that bound her would cause her to act on them. Luckily, she had been saved by her world's healers, otherwise there would have been hell to pay.

Like as not, they needed the girl to free themselves. It was a rather depressing thing, that their freedom depended on a girl whose shield was still wet. But when she had expressed these feelings to Emerish, he had gotten rather snappy, his way of saying he agreed, but couldn't do squat about it.

It was rather funny, for all their magicks and power, that they had been bound here, and too the moon, by a, at the time, minor goddess. At first they had been able to fight it, but as the goddess grew older, and more powerful, so did the bonds she had placed on them. Emerish had confided in her, not two years ago, that the lowly goddess who had sentenced them to this place, was now perhaps the greatest of all gods, second only to her brother, Mithros.

As the farscryers leveled with Sylvia, the eldest of the three presented her with a map of Tortall, bearing a small white star that was moving ever so slowly, but steadily, towards the capital.

"She is traveling with at least thirteen others, including one squad of the King's Own, a healer knight, the healer's wife, and a mage. They left Fort Mastiff a week ago now, but still have several weeks to go until they reach the capital." The farscryer, Annin, traced the route the group would be taking, give or take a mile or two.

"We are due to reach the Bridge of the Moon in three days Sylvia, and they will be roughly _here_ then." The second farscryer, Mavitch, pressed his finger against the map of Tortall, leaving a whisp for yellow fire where it had rested. "The area is perfect for an ambush, very rocky."

"Are we to take them all?" The third, Tomas, asked. A long sword was strapped to his side, and he fingered it restlessly as he spoke.

"We are." Sylvia confirmed, gazing at the map, planning a strategy of sorts. "Let us say there are fourteen of them, and seventeen of us, do you think we can overpower them?"

"Perhaps," Mavitch said. "It would depend on the circumstances. Our best chance would be to surprise them, preferably in the night, that gives us the upper hand. We scanned the area, and there is a small wood near the road. They will probably sleep in between the two, if we can hide in the wood, we should be able to sneak up on them. It's our best chance."

Sylvia nodded, the motion causing her dirty blond hair to fall forward into her face. With an impatient hand she wiped it away. "We'll wait here," She said, pointing to the wood on the map. "And then we'll have them."

- - - - -

"My lord! My lord! You must come at once!"

Raoul turned in his seat so that he was facing Flyndan. The captain was wide-eyed, and frantic. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Flyndan had called him away with apparently urgent messages almost every day this week. It was getting rather tiresome. Especially since the problems he displayed at catastrophic levels were always just silly misunderstandings, or trivial disagreements.

Nodding an apology to his lunch companions, he pushed his chair back and watched Flyndan's wince as the wooden floor creaked with cruel enjoyment. "What is it Captain?" He asked wearily.

"Well, you know how we have magical connections to every room that houses someone important or worrisome?"

"We do?" Raoul raised one eyebrow. "That's new."

"Sir! Would you please just stay focused for once? It's actually important this time!" Flyndan said indignantly.

"More important than Tamsing's boots ending up underneath the latrines? Oh fine, I'm listening." His first comment had brought a lovely purple shade in Flyndan's face, and Raoul had realized that if he wanted his Captain to survive the conversation, he would have to be serious.

"We heard Lord Aleck discussing the real reason he came here with a member of his entourage!"

"Yes, what is it?" Raoul asked, genuinely curious as to this 'real reason'. "I thought he came to get rid of Kel."

"Well, he came to get rid of someone, but that someone isn't Kel…" Flyndan said hesitantly, preparing himself for Raoul's reaction.

"Well who is it? If it's Neal, he's gone too. I suppose it's possible that he wants Sebastian, and I wouldn't exactly get in their way if he did, but he's gone too…" Raoul trailed off and looked at Flyndan expectant.

"Uh, er, it's you sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"He came to get you."

"Oh goddess…"

"Apparently the King is missing, as well as the Prime Minister, and they don't know about the Champion." Flyndan whispered, news like this would have disastrous effects on the soldiers. There was nothing more distracting then knowing your country quite possibly could by ruled by a knight in his mid twenties.

"What?!"

"Please, sir, you need to keep it down. The men cannot know of this. This is all we know, besides the fact that they have been missing for a week, they disappeared the day Keladry left." The Captain said, glancing around them for anyone who may have heard. Luckily, the soldiers were all too busy talking and eating. "Apparently the Hall of Conservation is behind all of this."

Abruptly all the noise disappeared, as though it was just an illusion.

From behind them, a crisp voice said, "That's quite enough Captain."


	12. Not All Is As It Seems

**The Forgotten Shall Rise**

Chapter 11: Not all is as it seems

**_page break_**

Prince Roald, once he had learned of his father's absence, had taken to hiding in his rooms when not otherwise needed. The members of the Hall of Conservation, as well as many, many other nobles, had taken to harassing him. Of course, they didn't exactly consider it harassment; they only wanted to know where the king was, and why he wasn't here. And frankly, Roald was rather tired of that. If he knew where his father was, which, wherever it was, must be far away from here, he would join him, if only to get away from these horrible gossips.

He knew it irritated Shinkokami to no end, having various distinguished personnel interrupt private conversations. She, not being tied to the palace in the way he was, especially now that his wonderful father had decided to go missing, had hot footed it out of here, first chance she got. Of course, she had made sure Roald would survive without her first, but he couldn't keep her tied down, even if he wanted to, which, by the way, he didn't. She, along with a handful of court ladies, had decided to travel to Port Caynn for a few days, to prepare themselves for the endless parties and balls that would come hand in hand with the cold winter days and nights.

Roald hadn't exactly been thrilled to see her go, but at least it meant he could hide away, catching up on reading, or reports, without worrying about his lovely wife being hassled by curious lords and ladies. Fortunately, the ladies who had accompanied her to Port Caynn, will decently curious about the ongoings of the Royal Family, were wellbred enough, and close enough to the Princess, that they would forget all about the disappearance of the three most powerful people in court, and enjoy themselves.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for the others, who snatched up ever chance they got to pry. By now, he was quite ready to tie the lot of them in canvas bags, and set them up in the training yards as punching bags. Maybe that would beat some sense into them, and if not, at least it would keep them out of his hair. Unfortunately, as the Royal Heir, he did not have the luxury of carrying out such wicked thoughts.

"Prince Roald?"

The prince looked up from his book, suppressing the groan that came with recognizing his visitor. "Yes Lord Marakus? And if this is about the whereabouts of my father, need I tell you again that I know nothing of them?" He gave the Lord a pointed look, which clearly said 'ask me again and I'll personally escort you to a nice cozy little cell in the dungeons'. He couldn't tell if the Lord got the message, and resigned himself to looking regal, and rather impatient. It was look he did well, especially with all the practice he'd gotten in the past week.

Lord Marakus raised his nose a hair's breadth at Roald's 'impertinence'. Roald though this was rather unfair, considering he was well into his twenties, married, and an accomplished knight. "Your highness, I do not come to ask anything of you, only to deliver news. Your lady mother asked me to relay it to you upon hearing it herself. She regrets she is not here herself, but she was needed urgently. We have discovered your father, or, more accurately, we have discovered his body."

**_page break_**

Keladry had been through page training, she had been through squire training, she had been through war. She had been forced to climb up heights, and down heights, and had jousted three rounds with Lord Wyldon, but nothing was so horrible as travelling with relatively newlyweds. Especially when one half of the couple was Neal.

Of course, she didn't have anyone to compare them with, as her experiences with married couples were fairly limited, but she did know that this was hell. Actually, it might be worse than hell, considering the fact that she was considering running both of them through, then dragging their bodies behind a horse for a week or two. She was also unawares, that at the same time, Prince Roald was seriously considering doing much the same thing to an unfortunate group of nobles. And that, like him, she would not be able to actually follow through with these wishful fantasies.

"Oh Keladry..."

Kel groaned. The only thing worst than having to listen to Neal and Yuki, was having to listen to Sebastian yammer. Unfortunately, she was doomed to both for quite a while. Fortunately, Dom and his squad also had to suffer, so she wasn't alone in her misery. Dom had actually volunteered to gag Sebastian, but she had denied him, and thus herself, of the pleasure. Why? She wasn't quite sure.

"Yes Sebastian?" She asked, careful to keep the annoyance out of her voice, no matter how much she wanted to sock him.

"Copper for your thoughts?" He asked, and she had to clench her reins tightly, or she might have actually attacked him. Something about the casual way that he didn't wear a weapon, something that was considered suicide if you weren't a powerful mage, or extremely lucky, which she knew he wasn't, made you think twice about lunging at him and attempting to close your fingers around his throat. Tempting as it may be.

"Is that why you disturbed me? Because if it is, your dinner is going to be black as pitch for a week." Keladry said, conveniently forgetting that, if she were allowed to cook, all their food would be black as pitch. Whatever cooking skills she had once had, they had all abandoned her now, leaving her lucky if she didn't burn water. She had a feeling that this had something to do that she was constantly distracted from the food by the need to go give something a good thwack. Which could be directly linked to Sebastian and/or Neal.

Sebastian, somehow sensing that it would not be a good idea to bring up her cooking skills, or lack therefore of, just gave her a weak smile. "That wasn't why. But you looked like you were thinking of something, so I thought I might as well ask what. I can see now that that was a mistake, one I won't be making again. I wanted to know how many days you think this journey will take. You see, I'm kind of eager to get to Corus, and not only because of the libraries. It feels sort of like we are being followed."

Keladry snorted. "Not likely, I think we might have noticed if we were. Thanks for the thought though." Sebastian had enough sense not to holler at her, not if he wanted to live to eat dinner, burnt or not. Instead he rolled his eyes and waited for his temper to pass. This may have been the only sensible thing he had done this entire trip, but he wasn't keeping score.

"Not physically followed." He told her as patiently as he could, which wasn't very patiently considering. "Magically. We're being watched. And before you say it, no, you wouldn't notice, but I would and that's why I'm part of this little travelling party. The sooner we get to Corus, all of us, the safer we'll be."

"How do you know it's not one of our mages, keeping track of us?" Keladry demanded in a loud voice, drawing the attention of the others. Thankfully, she had enough sense to keep the volume down in the future. "We do have several who are powerful enough."

"I just know, I can't really explain it, not to a none mage. But I can tell you this, it's not one of ours, it's foreign, and the farscryer, or farscryers, I can't tell, knows what they're doing. Is it possible to pick up the pace at all?" He asked, eyes glittering. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Keladry hesitated, if they sped up, their horses would be tired, they would be tired, and should they be attacked, they wouldn't be able to fight very effectively. But if they went slow, there was a higher chance of being ambushed, and with only one healer, as well as a lady, she didn't know how well they would be able to fend any would be attackers, physically fit or not.

**_page break_**

Raoul flinched as he was shoved into the cell with the other four, banging his knee on the iron door. Lord Aleck, once he had frozen all of those around him, excluding Raoul and Flyndan, had proceeded to magically gag Flyndan. Once the captain was unable to contribute anything to the conversation, Aleck decided to give the Knight Commander a little update, both on things already done, and things to come.

Raoul wasn't sure whether having this knowledge was a comfort or a curse. Especially since he was locked in a cell, he would know what was happening, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it. He also knew that he would suffer unmentionable torment being locked in a cell with the Lioness, what with that damn hero complex she had.

Of course, once he told Jon what was planned, it would be even worse. The entire cell had a shield, both on the inside and out. Anyone who touched the invisible barrier would be shocked, and magic couldn't get through it to the bars. Aleck had decided to try and crush what little hope Raoul had left when he heard what was going to happen to him, unfortunately, it worked.

He had, upon hearing where he was going, hoped that he would be able to escape while they were travelling to Corus. Of course, he forgot that Aleck, along with one other Master, had mastered teleporting. Actually, he didn't really forget that, he just hadn't known, same as everyone else. What he had forgotten was how secretive mages could be. He wasn't given a chance to escape, or even alert anyone that something was wrong. Instead, he blinked, and then he was standing outside a large cell, complete with a bucket and two wooded benches.

Before he had even had time to blink again, he was shoved through the open door, and locked in. Which was were he was now. Thankfully, the only guard posted was at the top of the stairs, these particular cells hadn't been used in several decades, and it showed, what with all the dust. This left them able to talk freely among themselves, without fear of being overheard. And maybe they could find someway that they could escape from their prison. None of that would be capable with a guard right outside the door.

Unfortunately, none of the cell's original occupants were surprised to see him. Alanna and Jon were sitting together on the one bench, with Gary stretched out on the other. None of them looked particularly thrilled to see him, but he couldn't really blame them, this meant that the country was to be left in the hands of a twenty something year-old knight, and the Hall of Conservation. Not comforting thoughts at all.

Gary, upon the Knight Commander's arrival, sat up to make room for the taller man. No one spoke until the guard was well out of sight and sound. And still, no one spoke. Raoul glanced around the cell, learning all he could about his new quarters. Which, considering, wasn't much. As he had seen when he had first been pushed in, it had two benches, and a bucket. Further inspection proved that there were no weak spots. As the cell was far underground, there were no windows, but Raoul had known better than to expect one. All four walls were stone, the only exception being the cast iron door, which was made up of several steel bars. And as Aleck had told him, these bars were very well protected. Not even Numair would be able to break through these shields, even if he some how managed to wander down here. Which, unfortunately, he never would.

An unusual soft white glow was lighting the room, and it took Raoul a moment to discover its origins. A crystal imbedded in the ceiling of the cell proved to be the source. At least they weren't going to be stuck in the dark for how ever long Aleck planned to keep them down there, which, of course, he had neglected to tell Raoul.

Finally, Jon spoke, for which Raoul was rather grateful. The King's voice was hoarse, Raoul suspected him of having a screaming match with Alanna, but knew better than to ask. To do so was suicide; it was bad enough in the cell without two of his friends angry with him. "I don't suppose you know any more than we do?" It sounded like Jon wasn't expecting him to say yes.

"Aleck decided to go along with the cliché, and tell me all his plans. Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to foil them. I learned quite a few _interesting_ things. Several of which directly concern you Alanna." Raoul said grimly. Alanna, upon hearing this raised her head to stare at him with those unnerving violet eyes of hers. Knowing what he did, Raoul couldn't seem to look her in the eye. Instead he looked over to Gary. "And one or two that you need to hear. But, most importantly, Jon, there's something you should know. But before I tell any of you anything, let me say this; none of this is good news, and you will probably hate me for telling you."

The other three shrugged this off. They had nothing to loose, nothing at all. Anything Raoul had to say would only help them, after all, anger and fear would only make them stronger. Jon waved Raoul on. "Tell Gary first." Raoul nodded, hating himself for the news he had to deliver.

_**page break**_

Sylvia scowled at her map, not liking what it was telling her. Apparently, they had taken a wrong turn somewhere, because this field was _not_ where they wanted to be. Setbacks like this were not going to help them catch the Lady Knight and company off guard. Actually, at this pace, they would be lucky to catch them at all.

She reached behind herself, trying to find her scrying mirror in her pack. Finally finding the pocket she had slipped it into, her hand grabbed air. She felt around for a second, before turning on her moving horse to see what had become of her mirror. Her horse, not particularly thrilled with this plan of action, sped up an unnecessary amount, something she had never done before, causing Sylvia to curse loudly, and tumble to the ground.

The weight on the mare's back lifted; she kicked up her heels and ran. Sylvia, from her seat in a dried up mud puddle, frowned. Something was making the mare irritable, because usually, she was the calmest horse around, who made good time without being frisky. Someone or something had happened to her. Of course, that didn't matter now, because the bay was about a mile away and gaining, Sylvia's pack going along for the ride.

At least she still had the map.

Or at least, she still had a _piece _of the map. Somehow, when the mare had decided to go for a run, the map must have gotten stuck in her pack, because she only had about one third of it now. And that third was the third they had already ridden through.

Sylvia threw the map fragment down and swore again. This was not going her way at all, and Emerish would find some way to blame her, and so on and so forth. Then again, they could always try to find their way without the map; after all, they couldn't get any more lost than they already were. Later, on reflection, Sylvia realized she should have known better than to say that.


	13. From Bad, to Worse

**The Forgotten Shall Rise**

Chapter 12: From Bad, to Worse

**_-page break-_**

Raoul took a deep breath, as much as he wished he could just keep all that Aleck had told him to himself, he knew it would come back to haunt him if he did. It wasn't just that he was afraid that if he told anyone, it would all become real, he was worried what it would do to his friends, knowing that things were changing, and they, as of yet, had no way to even escape their jail cell.

They were watching him expectantly, if somewhat fearfully. If he stopped now, they'd badger him to no end, which he had had some experience with, back when they were kids. These were not people you wanted on your trail. Gary in particular was watching him closely, with his big chestnut eyes, or maybe it was just that the Prime Minister was closer to him than the others. Either way, he felt his mouth go dry.

"I don't know when any of this going to happen," He began. "just that it will, whether we like it or not, which, sadly, we won't. We probably won't even know when it happens, unless Aleck and the others decide they want to gloat." For a man who hated making speeches, it seemed that he was making a rather lot of them recently. "I'm sorry Gary, but before the end of the week, Marakus is going to kill your father, or, more accurately, have him killed. And then he is going to take your place as Prime Minister, which your father is currently filling."

He lowered his gaze, afraid to look Gary in the eye. Duke Gareth had always been there for anyone who needed him, and the realm would feel his loss. But to the four people in this room, he was more than that. He was Gary's father, Jon's uncle, he had never doubted Alanna, and had helped Raoul recover from his dependency on alcohol. Now, Raoul knew Gary would have helped him had he asked, but he had been too embarrassed and frightened to tell his closest friend. But either way, Duke Gareth had helped him when he needed it most, and now a group of selfish and power hungry nobles were going to murder him for no better reason than that he was loyal to the wrong people.

It seemed as though Gary had stopped breathing. Raoul, beginning to get worried, glanced up again, and once again was caught in those giant brown eyes. Only this time they weren't serious, this time they were threatening to spill over with tears. Gary, eyes wide, mouth open in horror, could only stare back at him. It was bad enough to have your elderly father die from natural causes, such as old age, but to have him murdered for something as innocent as being loyal to his king was simply devastating.

Apparently, Alanna and Jon agreed. While neither of them was on the verge of tears, both had lost both of their parents young, they did look like they were considering ripping their cell apart brick by brick. Raoul couldn't blame them, the look in Gary's eyes made him want to do the same, if not worse. He toyed with the idea of tearing the solid iron strips that made up their door into scrap metal. He quickly discarded it though, he didn't fancy being fried by the shields all around them, and he would do no one any good as a slice of extra crispy bacon.

Unable to do anything that would get them out of here and unsure what he could say to make this situation better, Raoul settled for putting an arm around the Prime Minister, in a strictly platonic way of course, or so he told himself. Upon this, quiet sobs took the place of the silence that had blanketed their cell. Raoul wasn't even sure which was better anymore. The only thing that made this situation worse was that he still had bad news.

**_-page break-_**

Roald stiffened in his chair, in response to what Lord Marakus had just taken the liberty of telling him. He blinked once, twice, unsure of whether he believed the man or not. He wished he could say he didn't, but something about the matter of fact way he had said it made Roald think twice.

There was no reason for Marakus to lie, because it would be found out in moments, and where did that leave him? No where. So that was why Roald found himself accompanying the lord of Raideirun out to the main entry hall. There they were met by a large congregation of people, all of whom wanted to know what had happened, what was happening, and was going to happen.

Roald, catching sight of his mother's black hair over their heads, shoved his way through the crowd towards her. Breaking free of them, he stopped, eyes glazed over in horror. His mother, Queen Thayet of Tortall, was leaning against her long time friend Buri, crying. He had never before seen her cry, not when Kally had boarded the ship for Carthak, not when he had married Shinko, not even when, twenty years to the day, they had held a memorial for those lost on the day of the Coronation.

At her feet, on a thin blanket, lay his father, King Jonathan of Tortall. Or what had used to be his father, this body was too mangled to be that of a king. Feeling very detached from reality, Roald stumbled towards his mother, unable to take his eyes of the body on the floor. All he could think was that he was dreaming, it was a nightmare, but any minute he would wake up, and it would be all over. His father wouldn't be dead, his mother wouldn't be crying, and he wouldn't be king.

He knew, of course, how his father had become king extremely young, barely into his twenties. But those had been unusual circumstances, Roald's grandmother, the Queen, had been ill for many years before dying, the King deciding not to rule alone, but instead join his lady wife in death. And thus leaving their son behind with a madman. This was slightly different. Or so he thought.

From what he could see, Roald would say his father's death had been caused by a landslide, or a long fall. A flicker of purple drew his eyes from the body of his father, and towards that of his Champion. She lay on the floor beside him, red hair not particularly eye catching because of the blood that stained her skin. From the dirt ground into her tunic, and her equally mangled limbs, he instead combined his two original thoughts, and in his minds eye, could see the two fleeing a deadly landslide, before it caught up with them, and pushed them over the edge of the ravine they had been riding beside.

Buri, seeing the eldest prince approach them, nudged Thayet. The nudge didn't appear to have any effect, as the Queen went on crying, apparently unable to remove herself from the shoulder of a friend. Buri herself offered Roald a sad smile, her eyes full of sympathy. Roald could only imagine how she must feel, she had known his father since before he himself had been born, before he had even been king.

Lord Marakus came up behind Roald, the picture of pity. He rested one pale hand on the prince's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Roald only glanced at the hand, his eyes unseeing. "I'm dreadfully sorry," the Lord announced. "but I must interrupt your grieving to tell you that we have yet to recover the body of the Prime Minister, we believe he was swept further down, but are making every effort to locate him."

A lady in the surrounding crowd began to sob, her friends attempting to comfort her. No one made such a gesture towards Roald, who was feeling rather lost himself. How could this had happened? Were the gods angry with them? How else could the three most important people in the realm have died in just one day?

**_-page break-_**

Sylvia closed her eyes briefly, in a vain attempt to calm herself. That failing, she opened them again, and nearly screamed with exasperation. If they had been lost before, it was nothing as compared to now, and they were fast running out of time. The little portion of the map she had been left with after her mare had done a runner had been useless, since they had already traveled through that part, and were now miles away from it, so they wouldn't even be able to find their way back.

But on top of that, she now had to ride double with one of the others in her squad, and _she didn't like it_. Actually, that is an understatement. A very, very severe understatement. She was currently considering setting off on foot by herself, only remembering that there would be no way she could take on thirteen trained warriors and lady all by her lonesome stopped her.

This decided, she instead began to plan. They could use the lady, she would frighten easier than the knights and soldiers, or the mage for that matter. She might just throw the others off, as it was doubtful they had ever had to worry about someone else while they were fighting, there wasn't exactly somewhere safe they could leave her until the fighting was over. The lady knight however, would be tricky. From what Emerish had told her of the girl, she had proven herself to be quite capable several times over.

Add the fact that all but one of the people she was traveling with were old friends of hers, and she could be someone worth worrying about. Apparently the squad of the army with them had been one she had trained with for four years, and the healer knight was her best friend. But Sylvia wasn't excessively worried, not even moderately so. Some might say this wasn't entirely wise, considering the way things had been going for them lately, but she had complete faith in her squad. They had been fighting together all their lives, and wouldn't stop now.

She just had to keep believing that what they were doing was right, and that no jumped up little girl was going to keep her from finishing. Unfortunately, that was rather hard to do believe when your horse had run off, pack _and_ map in tow, leaving you with only the clothes you wore, and your sword. She wasn't aware of how much worse off the group they were hunting was, or she wouldn't consider turning back. But as it was, she knew that idea wasn't even approaching acceptable, and discarded it with disgust. They would just keep going, and see where they ended up. If they made it to the bridge in time, good on them, if not, they would have to wait a month, which, hopefully, would give them enough time to actually find the damn thing.

Her arms were beginning to ache, they had been wrapped around Tomas for several hours now. And last time she had tried to let go and hold herself on the horse with only her legs, she had fallen off. Which was embarrassing in it's self, but was made worse in that that was the second time she had landed on the ground in one day. If she lived through this experience, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to face anyone every again, be they members of her squad, ordinary citizens, or Emerish.

But it was pointless to dwell on that, first she should worry about actually surviving, because, at the moment, it wasn't looking very likely.

**_-page break-_**

"Daw-wm!" Neal had an annoying way of drawing out his cousin's name, so that everyone around him considered giving him a good whack over the head, thus rendering him unconscious for the remained of the day. Fortunately for him, no one every actually followed through, for fear of what the melodramatic brunette would do to them when he woke up. Of course, he had never traveled with quite so many people who weren't afraid of him.

When he slumped over in his saddle, Dom looked up into Kel's innocent hazel eyes. This was in a direct contradiction of the devious smirk on her face. Dom grinned, and gave her a mock salute. "Thank Mithros for peace and quiet, eh?"

Kel laughed, and looped Neal's reins around her arm. "Come on Magewhisper," She said. "Let's go let Yuki know her husband will be out of her hair for at least a few minutes."

A few strides behind them, Sebastian gulped, and swallowed whatever it was that he was going to say next, eyeing Kel warily. Noticing this, Dom slowed his own horse to let Sebastian catch up. "Don't worry," Dom said with a cheeky grin. "She won't do the same to you so long as you stay quiet." Strangely enough, Sebastian didn't appear all too comforted by this news. Dom chuckled. "Oh yah, that's right, you don't seem to have that ability. Nighty night!"

With that, he squeezed his legs against his grey gelding, overtaking the mage once again. Smiling to himself, he watched Kel hand over Magewhisper's reins to Yuki, who he supposed he would call his cousin-in-law, with a few words and a smile. Apparently the lady wasn't overly upset over what had just happened, as she laughed appreciatively, and gave her husband a fond smile.

Once Yuki had the other horse under control, Kel returned to Dom's side, Peachblossom looking much happier now that Magewhisper wasn't right behind him. "Now that that's down," Kel told the sergeant, "I wish I had done it long, long ago. You know, before I completely lost all patience with the human race."

"All you have to worry about now is what he'll do when he wakes up and realizes he was beaned in the head by his best friend. I wouldn't worry too much though, he's a real softy when it comes to you, luckily. Otherwise Lord Aleck wouldn't have too much to worry about anymore. Personally, I'm surprised Neal dearest was never approached by assassins, you know, to hire him. I think he could have gone far." Dom said, fighting back laughter. This was why he had missed working with Kel and her friends. It always proved entertaining, and he never regretted a minute spent with the Lady Knight. Of course, he had to question his sanity whenever he enjoyed time spent with his ever gracious cousin. But that kind of goes without saying.

Kel appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Actually," she said at last, "I'm not at all sure he never was."

This statement drove Dom over the edge, and despite his valiant effort to hold back his laughter, all pretense of control was gone, and he nearly fell from his horse, in tears. Kel however, remained stoic on Peachblossom's back, only a slight twitch in her left eye showing her well contained amusement.

**_-page break-_**

Gary still sobbing on his shoulder, Raoul raised his head to look Jon in the eye. The king nodded slightly, and with one last squeeze for the Prime Minister, Raoul prepared himself for the rage of the King, a rage which was pale and insignificant in comparison to that of his Champion. Speaking of whom, she had noticed the exchange between Jon and Raoul and was sitting up straighter, but in no way ready for the news that would bring her world crashing down.

Taking a deep breath, Raoul tapped Gary on the shoulder, in attempt to get his attention. There was no way he was going to give this news twice, and as the Prime Minister, Gary needed to know everything that was going to happen, he was the only one of the four with a cool head on his shoulders, and even then only sometimes. Sensing that something important was going to be shared, Gary tried to compose himself, taking a few shaky breaths, he dragged a hand across his face, wiping away his tears. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Jon, you're next. Actually, this involves all three of you. They have staged your deaths, Jon and Alanna's 'bodies' have been 'found' and are in the castle. Roald and Thayet should be hearing the news soon, if they haven't already. Marakus has announced that they are still looking for yours Gary. Obviously Thayet will turn the throne over to Roald, that is what you had agreed upon should you ever die Jon, somehow Marakus found out. You already know that Marakus will take Gary's place as Prime Minister, which leaves him as Roald's closest advisor. Roald will have to choose his own Champion, but we all know that Marakus will have a hand in it." Raoul paused, taking in the anger on the King and his Champions' faces, and the anguish on Gary's.

"Keladry will be imprisoned as well when she arrives at the Palace, along with Domitan of Masbolle, and Nealan of Queenscove, but in the normal jail. They will be tried and executed for treason. Then Marakus won't have to worry about anyone arguing his control, except for Thayet, George, Baird, Numair, Daine, Cythera, Buri, and Wyldon. And they can be done away with quietly.

"But this isn't the worst of it. Alanna will be charged with crimes to horrendous to be named, and will be remembered as a monster, not a hero. Marakus and his fellows will then change the law, and prevent any girls from becoming knights ever again. But Marakus will need power to do this, real power, not just political power. Aleck of Ramn is well and good, but he isn't enough. He doesn't even begin to rival Numair in power, and we four know that there are others, long dead, stronger than Salmalin. He will need more power than Numair can wield.

"There is only one place he can get such power."

Raoul paused again, seeing the mutual horror on his friends' faces. He was terrified to continue, but knew he must. If they didn't know what was coming, they couldn't fight it, not even if they somehow managed to escape their prison. But maybe, just maybe, there was a way Marakus greatest accomplishment could be used against him. And there were something's Marakus hadn't counted on, Kally for one thing. Had the man never wondered why it had been her who had been sent so far away, instead of the younger princess Lianne? Roald would be sure to bring his sister back now that his realm was falling apart, there was no way Marakus would be able to stop that.

But besides that, there were secrets to Tortall that no one outside this one cell knew, secrets that could stop Marakus in his tracks, secrets that could help them to no end. Secrets that could change the way this revolution ended.

With a grim smile in place, Raoul continued. "Alanna," he addressed the Champion directly, staring into her beautiful purple eyes. "They're bringing Thom back."


	14. Succession

**The Forgotten Shall Rise**

Chapter 13: _Succession_

* * *

Raoul wasn't sure what he had expected from the Lioness. It really was more trouble than it was worth to try and predict her. This was proven several times over when she began to laugh. And not just a quiet, nervous laugh either. Oh no, this was more of a loud raucous laugh that filled the entire cell. And Raoul wasn't the only one staring at her in amazement, Jonathan and even Gary appeared to believe that the Lioness had finally snapped. While this may have been true, Jonathan for one knew there was definitely another reason for her outburst.

When she finally managed to regain control of herself, Alanna had to support herself on Jonathan's shoulder with one arm. Gasping for breath, she struggled to retain composure. Jonathan raised an eyebrow, watching her inner struggle with well-contained amusement. "Alanna?" He asked finally, but slightly hesitantly. The word seemed to have the same effect as a bucket of cold water over her head might have. Immediately, she sat up straighter, and removed her arm from Jonathan's shoulder.

"Marakus is an idiot." She said flatly. "Does he really think he'll be able to use my brother against me?" Grinning, she turned her purple eyes on Jonathan. "He may have learned one secret, but that's just the cream on top. Apparently, he hasn't taken the time to dig deep, really deep. I can't wait until Kalasin comes home, dear Marakus is going to feel quite stupid."

Raoul's head snapped up. "You think he'll do it too?" He asked her eagerly. It had been a suspicion of his ever since Aleck had told him that Roald would be made King. There was only one problem that stood between Roald and his sister's return. Namely, Princess Shinkokami.

Alanna nodded. "I hate to say it, but I don't think the dear princess is going to be kept around much longer. I don't think Marakus wants a foreigner on the throne. And we all know there was a damn good reason for Kalasin going to Carthak." She glanced around at her cellmates, all of whom were nodding along. "And he'll be able to do it too, she'll have to return here for the _funerals_ and coronation. Then it wont be any trouble at all to stage something or other that will make Kaddar believe she's stuck here." She shrugged lightly before continuing. "And I seriously doubt Kalasin will argue."

"As much as I hate to say it," Jon said, a hint of a smile on his face. "I agree wholeheartedly with the last bit. Who knows, it might bring some stability back into the country. And at least Roald will have someone by his side through this all." Alanna gave him an amused look, which he returned with a sad smile before he opened his mouth again. "I have to wonder how long Thayet has though."

That sobered them all immediately. Here in their cell, deep in the heart of the palace, they had forgotten about their friends and family who were going to suffer through this. Gary had Cythera, his father, and his children; Roald had Buri; Alanna had George, Myles, and her children; and Jon had Thayet and his children. They all knew that time was running out for these people, the people who would argue the claims of Marakus and the Hall.

"I just hope Marakus decides he needs Thom sooner rather than later." Alanna remarked softly, leaning back against the stone wall dejectedly. Fortunately, at least one of her children would be fine through out all this, safe in the Copper Isles. The other two might have some problems, considering how in the middle of things they really were, but they should come out of it physically unscathed. George and Myles however, were doomed. She just had to hope that they would be smart enough to lay low, in stead of attack the Hall.

Jonathan sighed, resting his own head in his hands. His children would be fine; Roald would take care of his siblings to the best of his ability. Thayet didn't have many options though. Marakus wouldn't dare leave her around; he wouldn't want anyone else having authority over Roald. And Shinkokami was, as Alanna had pointed out, a foreigner. He sighed again. Tortall had been in trouble before, the realm had suffered through his disastrous coronation, the resulting famine, the Immortals war, and the war with Scanra, which, unfortunately, they were still fighting. The peace they had thought they had achieved had been nothing more than a momentary lull.

Closing his eyes for a moment's rest, Raoul realized that he had the least to lose. Buri, as the Queen's closest and oldest friend, would be dealt with along with Thayet. It was unlikely he would ever see her again. Gary, who had slumped against him once again, had his wife, his children, and his father. While Cythera and the kids would probably be fine, Gareth the Elder was definitely out, so that Marakus could be Prime Minister. Raoul shuddered. How could one man want so much? How had he managed to find so many people who believed what he did? Even as Raoul began nodding off, he wondered how they were ever going to recover from this, or if they even would. At the moment, it didn't even seem remotely possible.

* * *

Roald put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible. He couldn't even begin to believe it, it was just too huge, too horrible. Things had happened so fast after that day, it seemed that people were trying to forget all about what had happened. It had been three weeks since the death of his father, the Prime Minister, and the Lioness, and people were a little too eager to put him on the throne. It had been decided, by whom he wasn't sure, that his coronation would take place exactly six weeks after the day the King had died, which left him with just three weeks left as a relatively normal person.

Everyday, he was in a different meeting, or getting measured for something else. Shinko had returned from her trip the day before, and he had barely even had time to say hello. Roald blinked, taking a few deep breaths. This was just too much, he couldn't handle it by himself. He didn't even have his mother to lean on, she had locked herself away in her room the night after his father's death, and hadn't left since. Reports on the war front hadn't told him anything good, apparently the Knight Commander of the King's Own, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, had been killed in a battle, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan had yet to return to Corus with her guard.

Roald had briefly considered taking a leaf out of his mother's book and shutting himself away. Unfortunately, that would just cause more problems for him when they broke down his door, demanding he sign this, or try on that. He couldn't wait until the coronation and the funerals were over. He knew that was horrible of him, but this was more than he could take. Sooner or later, he was going to go insane, and then where would the country be?

He kept hoping that he would wake up, and this would all just have been a bad dream, no, better make that nightmare. The bad things just kept coming, with no end in sight. Roald had never experienced anything like this, he had never lost a family member, or a close friend, even when they were at war, he had never been hungry, or overly frightened, or overwhelmed. His parents had always made sure that he and his siblings were all right, had everything they could ever need, and that they were happy. Now that they weren't here anymore, he wasn't sure how long he would last.

Sighing, he sat up, resting his head against the wall behind him. He felt a stab of sympathy for Kalasin, who had had to look after herself in Carthak for quite a while now. The stab of sympathy was quickly followed by heartache. He hadn't seen his sister in far too long, thanks to the ocean that now separated them. That was the one thing he didn't thank his parents for, sending Kalasin so far away. He knew they had had their reasons, oh he knew all too well, and he was one of the few who did. Their real reasons had been very different from the ones they had given the country. The obvious choice, if they had merely wanted an alliance with Carthak, would have been to send Lianne, his youngest sister. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the plan.

But Kalasin was coming home, even if only for a few weeks. Messengers had been sent to Carthak, to bring the Empress back to Tortall for her father's funeral and her brother's coronation. Kaddar would be unable to refuse, and she should arrive the week before the coronation. Unfortunately, she would not stay long, only long enough for the crowning and the funerals, and then she would have to return to Carthak, leaving Roald here, in Tortall, all alone.

Unless… No, he didn't even dare to hope it. There was no way that Kalasin could stay here, she was married, she helped to rule a country, she couldn't run home just because her brother missed her. It wasn't that she wouldn't want to, they had been exchanging letters since the day she had gotten on that ship, and in every letter, without fail, she told him of how out of place she was there, and how she wished she could return to Tortall. No, the problem was Kaddar, he wouldn't just turn the blind eye while his wife deserted him.

Roald closed his eyes, shutting out all the background noise around him. There had to be something he could do about this, something that would bring his sister back to him. He had spent too much time away from her, and now was when he needed her most. Of course, Kaddar wasn't the only problem here, he hadn't forgotten about Shinkokami, his own wife. Undoubtedly she wouldn't appreciate Kalasin's return, considering it would result only in her being neglected by him, in favor of the Empress.

She may not have known all the secrets of this realm, but she wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. Without much trouble, she could probably learn everything, and then where would he be? Besides, it wasn't only his secrets this country was keeping. There were others, darker, and more dangerous, that could destroy the careful balance of the realm. There were secrets he didn't even know, secrets that were locked in the Monarchs' Chamber with his mother, secrets that had died the King and his Champion.

Roald sighed again. Secrets like that were probably better off in a grave.

* * *

"Kel! Duck!" Dom shouted over the clash of steel that was ringing in his ears. He had spotted, probably just in time, the archer that had the Lady Knight in his sights. He saw Kel flatten herself on the ground as an arrow whistled past before he had to turn his attention back to the bandit who was currently trying to skewer him with his sword. He grunted as he fended off a potentially fatal blow, wondering where in the name of the Black God they had come from. One minute they had been eating lunch just off the side of the road near the forest, the next they were under attack.

They were outnumbered by the bandits, but not by much. Unfortunately, the scales had been tipped in the other team's direction immediately, considering they didn't have a lady travelling with them. Yuki, bless her, wasn't useless however. She could use a glaive quite well, but she was no match for trained warriors. Sadly, these were definitely not your ordinary bandits, they fought far to well for that.

Neal was holding his own against a handful of the fighters, keeping them at bay with short bursts of green fire while he took them down one by one. Kel had since jumped to her feet and had run through the archer with her glaive, and Sebastian appeared to be having fun with a group of others. The squad of soldiers had split up and was engaging the enemy one on one.

Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for a large glowing circle to appear in midair. Even Sebastian stopped what he was doing to watch the gold disc stretch and shimmer. Dom, having dispatched his own attacker just before the disc's appearance, squinted at it from where was standing. Inside the gold rim he could see countryside, but it wasn't the countryside they were currently fighting for their lives in. For one thing, it appeared to be night, he could see the moon, which was full, and the sky was full of stars.

He was so enthralled by this that he didn't see the bandit sneaking up behind Yuki until it was too late. He did, however, hear her scream. The fight began again in earnest, they were snapped out of their trance like state and tore their eyes away from the portal to take on the enemy once again. Dom, the only one not currently engaged, cut down Yuki's attacker from behind, in much the same way he had done to her.

This done he got to his knees. Carefully, he turned the lady over so that he could feel for a pulse. His hands came away sticky with blood, and he felt his stomach turn. Dom pressed a hand frantically to her neck, feeling around desperately, but he got nothing. He let his hand fall, and afraid to look at her, passed it over her eyes to shut them. Here, huddled on the ground, next to his dead cousin-in-law, he imagined he could feel the world falling to pieces. Little did he know that, far away in Corus, Roald, the unofficial king, was feeling the same thing, on a much bigger scale.

Kel didn't see Yuki fall, or Dom go to her, she only saw another woman, older than herself, but wielding a sword like it was merely an extension of her arm. She felt rushing despair as she watched the woman approach, while the Lioness could have taken her, there was no way she could. Throwing her glaive down, she drew her sword while she still had the chance and prayed. Fortunately for her though, this woman, who held a sword as though she had been born to do so, had other plans for her.

A few yards away, Neal was fighting his own fight. He was torn between going to Yuki, or avenging her death and destroying the men in front of him. When he saw Dom cut down her attacker, he turned on the fighters, who, just moments ago, he had been fighting so eagerly. With a yell, he raised his sword and returned to battle, fighting furiously. He blocked their swords like they were sticks, and, green eyes wild, ran one through the stomach. Without pausing, he pulled his sword back, ignoring the blood that splashed on him, and stabbed the other in the shoulder even as he felt his own arm being hacked at.

Gasping, Neal dropped his sword as his legs gave out from beneath him. The only thing that saved him from a painful death was a well-timed arrow from a corporal. It pierced the man's throat and he dropped like a stone, missing Neal by mere inches. The same corporal ran over to Neal, dodging the arrows that rained on him from a handful of archers on horseback. "Sir! Sir, are you alright?!" He asked frantically, dropping to his knees beside the fallen knight.

Neal grunted. "Do I look alright?" He asked dryly, taking the offered hand to pull himself upright. Leaning heavily against the corporal, he grimaced. "You're going to have to bandage… that." He told the man, referring to what was left of his arm. He didn't dare look at it, despite being a healer, he didn't think looking at his own severed arm would exactly help the situation. The corporal hurried to do so, tearing his own shirt off rapidly to tie it around the wound. As he did so, Neal, going steadily whiter with every gasping breath he took, watched the battle in front of him. Fortunately all the enemy warriors were occupied with fighting Sebastian and the soldiers. Dom was still with Yuki, and Kel…

"Alright sir, it's all done." The corporal said nervously, testing the knot carefully. Neal winced as movement sent sharp pains through his entire body.

"Help me to my feet." He demanded, eyes still on Kel and the man, no, woman she was fighting. When the corporal hesitated, he tore his eyes of his best friend long enough to glare at the man. "Now." He said coolly, trying to ignore the nearly blinding pain where his arm used to be. Sighing, the corporal jumped to his feet and bent down to lift Neal. Gasping in pain as his shoulder was jostled, Neal leaned against the older man, trying to get his bearings.

Sebastian, having gotten rid of all his opponents without much trouble, ran over to replace the corporal. "I'll take him from here," He told the now blood-soaked man, taking Neal's remaining arm and draping it across his shoulders. The corporal nodded his thanks and hurried back into battle. "Nicely done Sir Knight." Sebastian announced, barely even pausing as a fighter ran at them. A few feet out, the man collapsed, hands at his throat, gasping for air. Neal stared at the wriggling man nervously, before remembering what he had seen a few minutes before.

"Where's Kel?" He managed to gasp out, too drained to even look around for his best friend.

"She's over there, in the middle of a fight. She'll be fine though, don't worry too much." Sebastian said, nodding in the direction of the Lady Knight. "You'd be better off to worry about yourself really." He gripped Neal's waist tightly, making sure the healer didn't collapse. "Any chance you can work any of your magic on yourself?"

Neal didn't answer his question, he had turned to watch Kel fight just in time to see her disarmed and grabbed in a headlock. He watched, frozen in pain and horror as the woman she was fighting let out a loud whistle with her free hand before backing towards the shimmering gold disc. He didn't notice the other fighters drop everything and run to join her until they were all right in front of him. Even as the first of them disappeared through what could only be called a portal, he was pulling his arm off of Sebastian's shoulder, and running towards them.

He didn't hear Sebastian call out to him, or run after him, he only saw that woman, with Kel still tight in her grasp, step through the portal and disappear. And as that happened, he knew he must do the same. He ignored the warning his brain was giving him, ignored the pain that was shooting up through his body to is head, ignored Sebastian's shout. Even as he stumbled through the portal, and into whatever was on the other side, he blacked out.

Sebastian, seeing Neal go through, did the only thing he could think of right then, rational or not, and followed him. He was only a few yards away when the portal began to shrink rapidly. Increasing his speed, and forgetting about the others, he dove through just in time to see the gold light wink out. And then, everything was white and his head was spinning.

He could hear singing, softly first, growing louder and louder as he fell. For all his brains, and all his magic, Sebastian had no idea what was happening, or where he was going, or even what was going to happen next. For the first time in his life, he was completely, and utterly, lost.


End file.
